Naruto and Percy's Grand Adventure Into Being Demi-Gods!
by The Anime Sage
Summary: What happens when the most badass demi-god meets the most powerful son of Poseidon? Chaos, that's for sure. Join Naruto and Percy as they are thrust in the world of Half-Bloods where pretty much everything is trying to kill them but they're still gonna kick ass and take names with a proud grin on their face.
1. The Kickass Legend Begins

Naruto and Percy's Grand Adventure Into Being Demi-Gods!

**We Vaporized Our Pre-Algebra Teacher**

I didn't expect this to happen. I was so blissfully ignorant of my heritage and who I am. I didn't expect to be a demi-god. What I did expect was that someone was always going to throw a monkey wrench in my life.

Learning who I was early in my 'normal' life was a pretty big shock but a sad revelation would remind me of who I was... who I am but more on that later. I found out that I was a demi-god or a half-blood in modern times.

To me being a half-blood is fun. When you're faced with monsters that can kill you in unimaginable ways... it gets really fun but when you're facing gods with a temper tantrum of a toddler... it gets really really fun but when you're facing your half-blood girlfriend that's holding a sword to your crotch then...

I'm here to tell you my story and if anyone whose reading this feels something stirring, an odd tingling sensation in their gut, then congratulations your level of awesomeness has been raised to epic proportions. Don't try to lead a normal life it never happens and screw being normal. If however you are not feeling your demi-senses tingling then keep reading.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I'm a half-blood and the most badass motherfucker you'll ever meet.

I could start anywhere I'd like but I guess I should say start with my 'normal' life.

_I ran in the fields happily clutching my small plush fox, the grass sweeping against my ankles. The sun was setting in the distance, bathing the sky in an orange glow, my favourite colour. The farm animals chattered excitedly in the barns, the cows in the field rested on the ground peacefully with their young calves, the sheep huddled together like a big white fluffy cloud and the chickens roosted in their straw nests, bobbing their heads sleepily. Dashing past the field I climbed up that hill and spotted the most beautiful woman in the world, my mother. Her bright crimson hair swaying in the wind as her pure amethyst eyes gazing down upon me with love as she sat by the big tree. Her red kimono was wrapped around her as she clutched a baby blue blanket in her hands._

"_Naruto-chan," my mother cooed. I smiled happily as I hugged her with my small body clutching against her warm figure. She beamed at me as well and hugged me._

"_Kaa-chan," I giggled happily. "Can you sing me my lullaby?" She smiled at me, that smile that filled me with love, I felt so wanted. In that moment, her attention was all on me and she started singing to me. _

_Nennen korori yo, Okorori yo.__  
__Bōya wa yoi ko da, Nenne shina~_

_My eyelids felt so heavy, I wanted to stay awake a little longer just to listen to her finish the rest of her song.__Bōya no omori wa, Doko e itta?__  
__Ano yama koete, Sato e itta._

_I felt so drowsy, my entire being felt so weightless like I was on a bed of clouds. She was a great singer._

_Sato no miyage ni, Nani morotta?__  
__Denden taiko ni, Shō no fue.  
Goodnight Naruto-chan._

_And finally, my eyes closed shut, as bliss and love filled me. I could stay like this forever..._

"_Mommy," I gazed at her, sitting at the table with my big picture book. She was chopping green onions in the sink, humming a happy tune.  
"Yes sochi," she said brushing the onions off into the big pot of ramen.  
"Where's daddy," I asked simply. My mother froze and she trembled for a second before resuming cooking as a happy smile was plastered onto to her face but the smile didn't reach her eyes.  
"He's gone on a big vacation," she said happily.  
"Where did he go?" I asked curiously, my eyes focused intently on her.  
"Somewhere far away," she said hurriedly.  
"Is he going to come back?" Curiosity filled me but grief filled my mother's next words.  
"I don't know, sochi." _

_I stayed sitting in that tiny chair, sitting there without a care in the world. My mom was next to me as she spoke with the doctor; her eyes were filled with worry. I played around with the little stethoscope, my eyes wonder-filled. The doctor was speaking now, his eyes seemed to be filled with guilt, and he took a long breath as if his next words were hard and heavy. They were. I couldn't hear or feel anything, as the words that came out of his mouth were in slow motion. My mother's eyes widened as her lips trembled with fear and disbelief. The next thing I knew she had burst into tears as she hugged me tightly, muttering 'I'm sorry, Naruto-chan!' and 'I wish I could have stayed longer!' I was confused by her words but I was a child, how could I have known what cancer was. _

_I was sitting in a chair next to my mother who was lying there motionless on the bed, an I.V hooked to her and rhythmic beeps of the machine echoed throughout the room.  
_Beep. Beep. Beep._  
I stared sadly at her form and her eyes fluttered for a few moments before they slowly opened. Her face was still emotionless until they turned into a small smile when she saw me. I smiled back as well, playing with my bamboo flute, a gift I got for my 5__th__ birthday.  
"Naruto-chan," her voice sounded so weak, so fragile, I couldn't help but look upon her with sorrow, and the tears were welling up in my eyes. She sensed this and took my hand with shaking hands.  
"Please don't cry Naruto-chan," her eyes were focused solely on me. "Play the flute for me Naruto-chan."_

_***Play Guren's theme***_

_The melody filled the hospital, ill little kids with cancer or missing limbs giggled with happiness, comatose patients twitched as if they were moved by the music and the elderly sitting in the park sighed happily ignoring the aching pains in their bones, content to be at peace with themselves. _

"_I wish your father was here, Naru-chan, I would be so happy to see him again," Kushina whispered._

_While playing, I prayed and prayed for my dad to be here, just to see my mom. 'Please Dad, please see Mom.'_

_A knock came on the door, abruptly ending the melody. I got off the chair and turned the knob expecting to see the nurse but I was surprised when I saw a tall blond man with striking blue eyes dressed in a black pants and a dark blue t-shirt with a grey jacket. I stared at him for a long time but he walked in with purpose. _

"_Kushina," He was by her side kneeling, holding on her hand. I was still staring at this man my mom always told me that I had my father's hair and eyes but she said that I had her face. Mom was tearing up smiling with love at this man. I knew who he was at that moment. I felt a part of me return come back._

"_Minato-koi," her hands stopped shaking as if he's presence made her stronger. "Naru-chan, meet your father, Minato Namikaze."_

_I was filled with happiness after so long finally meeting my father._

"_Hey there son, I'm your dad," Minato smiled happily, ruffling the hair on my head. I pouted at him annoyed and smiled._

"_Minato-kun, I don't have much time," Her face was twisted into one of pain as she coughed up blood. Minato's smile soon turned into a frown as he clasped mom's hand again, making comforting circles with his thumb. He leaned in and whispered a few words then stepped back as my mother's half idled eyes were gazing at me._

"_Naruto. Don't be picky and eat lots even vegetables and grow strong. Make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm also don't stay up late you need lots of sleep and make friends. You don't need a lot of friends just good ones. I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and have fun as well. Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses so don't get too depressed if you can't do something well. This is important, Naruto, you're going to be a very special boy." She coughed up more blood as she smiled at me that same smile she always had. _

"_From now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship. Be true to yourself, find a nice girl like me and have a dream. Have the confidence to make that dream come true. There's so much… oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you I wish I could stay with you longer. When you think you're alone, know that I will always be right here." She placed a hand on my heart. "Always and forever, I love you." Breathing her last breath, she laid on the bed in eternal peace. Minato placed her hand gently down, kissing her forehead. A bottomless pit of sadness and anguish filled my being as the weight of my mother's death finally set in. I could feel a well of power deep inside me responding to my emotions as I became more and more sad. There was also anger at the world. When I delved deeper into my sorrow, I felt a hand on top of my head and saw my dad kneeling eye to eye with me._

"_I know I haven't been there for you and I'm sorry about your mother." I glared at him angrily all the resentment directed at him but he continued. "And I'm sure your mom wouldn't like to see you like this, all doom and gloom." He paused for a bit before chuckling at his own personal joke. "Your mom was happy to give birth to you and I am proud to have you as my son. As to what you are, Naruto. You're a half-blood, a demi-god and my real name is Hades." _

From there my Dad trained me in the art of combat as he was the most in shape followed by Poseidon. He told me that Zeus had gotten lazy and his strength was pitiful. It was with the master bolt, his toy of mass destruction, which he still kept his powers but if he didn't then even his children could take him down in combat. He taught me how to fight in a battle, how to use a weapon from the classic sword to making a man cry with a gun and how to fight with my fists. There is nothing more satisfying than beating the guy that pisses you off with your bare hands. He told me the real history of the Greeks, of the gods, the monsters, the titans and the primordials and a friend that he had when he grew up in the stomach of Kronos. He didn't elaborate on that.

I met someone who was awesome but not on my level of awesomeness, his name is Percy Jackson. He could do strange things with water and not the splashing kind in the bathtub more like the waterbending in Avatar though I don't think he noticed what he was doing. We did things together from learning how to fight in martial arts to cooking blue food from his cool mom Sally Jackson. When I was invited over to their apartment, I met the walrus of his step-dad, Gabe Ugliano. The ugly is even in his name. In the next five minutes, the rage meter was filling up and I was prepared to go Asura's Wrath on him from the way this guy talked to me and Percy but when he almost slapped Mrs J. Next thing you know, Percy and his mom are living with me at my apartment and the walrus had a chat with my dad. Needless to say, Gabe was scared shitless and got his ass handed to him.

There we were, me and Percy playing on the Playstation 3 while 'Mrs' J and my dad sat at the coffee table drinking green tea.

When Sally asked why we had to help her, my dad replied with 'Family looks out for each other especially if my idiot brother left you.'

"Are you the king?" Sally asked, expecting the brother to be Zeus.

"Of the underworld." He replied with a grin. Sally was shocked that Hades would look out for the child of another brother.

"After today though I won't be seeing my son for awhile, I've broken the ancient laws long enough now... You should tell your son the truth. It would be much safer if he was to know now. You can't keep sheltering him forever eventually he will know. The fates are often cruel like that."

Sally nodded morosely.

"I will leave this apartment to you and two million dollars in your bank account." He raised a hand when Sally was about to protest.

"Don't complain I will be taking my leave." Sally just sat in the chair, her tea in her hand staring at her son.

Hades walked over to me and pulled me over.

"Listen Naruto, I'm not going to be able to see you for awhile you know ancient laws and all." He said.

"You mean the laws that make absolutely no sense." I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah that one, listen when Sally tells your friend the truth. I want you to teach him about who he is as a person and as a demi-god. Our jobs as parents aren't to shelter you from the world but to prepare you for it. Now as the child of yours truly, you're going to have a rough time but remember you work hard..."

"You play hard." I finished with a grin. Hades shared my grin as well. He ruffled my hair and left in the shadows. Percy who was watching us say our goodbye was quite shocked then Mrs J sighed. Realising that she had to tell the truth, she kneeled in front of her son.

"Percy, there's something I have to tell you," She began slowly; Percy could only stare in shock. The world he knew would never be the same again.

I was rushing through the busy streets of New York with Percy. He was on his skateboard and I was free-running my way through the shops and cars. We were supposed to be at Yancy Academy for the school trip. We were late for the field trip to a Museum and had only five minutes to get there. Why were we late when we stayed at a boarding school well let's just say it involved a lot of ramps, a pogo stick and a red cup.

Anyway we arrived on time judging by the stern look Mr Brunner was throwing at us.

Mr. Brunner was our Latin teacher. Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.

I had hopes that this trip would be a good one. In fifth grade school, I was bored out of my skull and we were near a Revolutionary War cannon, next minute the school bus was lying in a heap of scrap and Ms. Kennedy was looking at us next to the smoking cannon. In fourth grade school, we went to the Aquarium where Percy was testing out a new trick with his water powers where we unexpectedly took a surprise shower. Needless to say, we were hoping in this trip that none of our abilities would get us into trouble.

This trip, I would be good for Percy's sake as he keeps telling me that applying for another school for the fourth time makes us look like delinquents.

All the way into the city, Percy put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting our best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.

Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.

Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew he couldn't do anything back to her because he was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened him with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip. Note that the threat applied to Percy, now me…

"I'm going to kill her," he mumbled.

Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter." He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.

"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.

"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."

"Percy's on probation," I said slowly, fiddling with the paper shuriken in my hand. Percy grinned knowing what I was about to do. Grover tried to stop me but another piece of Nancy's was lobbed at his face.

When the offending item slid off his face, I had never seen the look that was on Grover's face in my life. 'Do it.'

Just as the troll was about to throw another wad of her sandwich, a paper shuriken flew past her and imbedded itself on the window. She paled significantly before sitting back down.

"Good girl," At that the whole bus laughed. They knew I was prankster at Yancy, anyone that tried to annoy me found themselves being laughed at the next day.

Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. He rode up front in his wheelchair, leading the group through the big galley, past marble statues, and glass cases full of really old black and orange pottery. I couldn't help but chuckle at the choice of colours, even the potters back then had the right idea, orange was an awesome color. I looked at Percy and saw him being mind-blown away by the fact that this old stuff was in good condition.

"Dude, you're going to catch flies with the way you mouth is hanging open." Percy's face went red as he closed his mouth. I just laughed at my friend's expression.

"Sorry, it is just that this stuff is really old."

"There is some pretty interesting stuff." i shrugged as we walked with the group to where Mr. Brunner had stopped. "Besides, Mr. Brunner is under the assumption that we should know about it all." Percy just rolled his eyes.

"We do know all about it, considering our parentage."

"I know my mom was pretty awesome when she was alive but what does that have to do with this." I said with a knowing-smile. Percy just face-palmed. Percy usually tried his best but thanks to his Dyslexia and ADHD, he had a hard concentrating on much of anything at school. So the guy just didn't have much interest in them until I introduced him to class of the titans, that at least helped him in learning about Greek mythology but I was more than a little irritated when he kept teasing me about Hades in the show.

Turning our attention to Mr. Brunner, they went quiet, listen to the guy tell them about the ancient gods and other stuff like that. He had gathered them around a thirteen-foot-tall column with a big sphinx on the top, and the man started telling us how it was a grave marker, a _stele_, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides.

I noticed that Percy was actually paying attention but the idiots around them would not shut up and when Percy told them to be quiet, for some odd reason Ms. Dodds, the annoying substitute math teacher, would give the both of us the evil eye. It was like she expected us to do something bad. That annoyed me even further and he was getting a bad vibe from her.

Grover noticed this as well and we both nodded to each other. This was someone they would keep an eye out for because when Percy told them that he thought she was not human, maybe a monster Grover gave him a very serious look like he already knew and agreed with him. I had a suspicion that she was actually a monster keeping an eye on us.

Anyway, Mr. Brunner just kept on talking about Greek funeral art. When Nancy blabbed about a naked man on the _Stele_, I saw Percy had snapped and practically yelled at her to shut up. Mr Brunner turned to him.

"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"

"No sir." Percy replied sheepishly, embarrassed by his outburst, which made me shake my head. He was going to say the same to the red head but Percy beat him to it.

"And you wanted me to behave on the trip," Percy glared at me while I chuckled throwing his own words back at him.

The wheelchair man then pointed to one of the pictures on the _stele_, asking Percy what the picture meant.

"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, looking not that satisfied. "And can you tell me why?"

"Well Kronos was the king of the titans." Percy explained slowly, stalling for a bit more time to get his info together. "He heard a prophecy where his kids would overthrow him and in his infinite wisdon he ate his kids because of that, but he set the prophecy in motion because his wife, Rhea, hid her last born, Zeus and gave the guy a rock to eat."

"Talk about a rock head." Naruto joked, which made a lot of people laugh, including Mr. Brunner. Percy continued explaining after getting his chuckles under control. "Anyway, when Zeus was all grown up he tricked his dad into barfing up his brothers and sisters."

"Eeew!" one of the girls behind Percy said.

"The Titan war came to be and the Gods won." Percy finished.

"Of course in my opinion, I find it odd that even if the gods were immortal, that they survived in rock head's stomach all the those years. 'Hey, we're alive, come give your slime-covered family a big hug!" Naruto joked, making the guys laugh while the girls held their stomachs.

Behind the two everyone heard Nancy Bobofit mumble, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids'."

"And why, Mr. Jackson, Mr. Uzumaki," Mr. Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Busted," Grover muttered.

"Shut up!" Nancy barked at Grover, her face going redder then her hair.

"I don't know." Percy shrugged.

"Maybe one day, we'll go to a secret place where we will be trained to kill monsters and save people." I joked, though I knew that's what happened for most demi-gods. The class laughed at that but Grover and Mr. Brunner looked at me incredulously.

"I see." Mr. Brunner said, still a bit shell-shocked. "Well half credit to you both. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who of course, being immortal Gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him into a thousand pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?" Oh I could see the irony in that announcement.

The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys rough housing like normal and acting like morons. Grover, Percy, and Naruto were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr Jackson, Mr. Uzumaki."

We told Grover to keep one going while they handled whatever 'wheels' was going to say to us.

"Sir?" Mr. Brunner had this look, like he knew a lot more then he let on and that had seen too much.

"You two must learn the answer to my question."

"About the Titans?" Percy asked.

"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."

"Oh." The boys mumbled. He just congratulated us for answering the question and keep trying harder in our studies.

"So we are going to a secret place where we get trained to kill monsters." Mr. Brunner just smiled mysteriously and wheeled himself away.

Percy sighed while I just nodded my head as we left to go eat. My sweet, sweet ramen was waiting for him. I noticed that Mr. Brunner gave a long sad look at the _stele_. It was odd to say the least. Heh, maybe the guy knew the girl…...

The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where they could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. The boys noticed that storm clouds were brewing. "Hey Naruto, what do you think is going on…with the weather and all?"

I gave him an 'Are-you-serious' look. "I can't say, all I know for certain is that shit's about to go down. And pretty soon judging by how dark those clouds look."

With that, we joined Grover as the fountain and sat down to eat. It was away from the others so they would not be bothered and the fact that Percy didn't like being part of the school in the first place made it seem that we're not part of the school for freaks. I didn't really care but he was at first cheesed that he had to go to a school like this.

"Detention?' asked Grover.

"Nah," Percy answered, "Not from Brunner. I don't know what he's expecting from us though."

"Maybe we're going to the next great invention." Naruto said off-handedly.

"What was the last one?" Grover asked.

"Hotpockets." He simply stated while Grover sweatdropped.

After a while we were quiet. Then Grover asked for Percy's apple and the boy gave it to him. Percy seemed a little lot in thought. "Thinking about mom," I asked. After a while of living with her, it was easy to call her mom plus Percy was like a brother to me well he was technically my cousin.

"Yeah, we are kind of close to her place. I hope she is doing alright." Percy said, a little worried for her.

"Bro, I am sure she is alright. She's gonna pass the exams." I reassured.

Percy nodded and was about to unwrap his sandwich when Nancy Bobofit and her annoying friends came over and got brave by dumping her lunch on Grover, making us glare at her.

"Oops." She drawled out while smirking at Percy, as if daring him to do something about. That and I didn't have a paper shuriken help some. I could tell that Percy was pissed and a small smirk appeared on his face. The water from the fountain rose up and pushed her onto her butt. I also helped by using the shadows to trip her.

That's not what she saw though. "Percy and Naruto pushed me!" Then that old bitch, Miss Dodds came right up to them with a hard glare. Around them they heard whispers of what happened. Apparently, I wasn't the only one to see the water and the shadows move. Crap! We shouldn't have used our powers. I hoped the mist would cover it.

After the old crone had made sure Nancy was alright, she turned to us and started off with that "Now honey" crap, but Percy beat her to it. "I know." Percy grumbled, "A month of erasing workbooks." I just sighed; this old crone was probably going to give him something worse.

Though, it would seem that was not the right thing for Percy to say. "Both of you, come with me!"

"Wait!' Grover spoke, "It was me! I pushed her!" We both stared at Grover for that. Percy was stunned that Grover was trying to cover for them. I felt my respect for Grover rise at that.

The old crone didn't seem to by it and glared at him so hard that his chin trembled. He was scared of the old crone after all. "I don't think so, Mr. Underwood."

"But-"

"You-will-stay-here!" Miss Dodds forcefully said each word with anger, making Grover shrink a bit.

"It's ok man." Percy reassured to Grover.

"We got this, bro," I said.

With that, we left with Percy giving Nancy an evil glare while I slowly took out a paper shuriken, making the girl pale. To add to that, I grinned evilly with my canines exposed which just made her shake. Though, when they looked back to Miss Dodds, she was already at the entrance of the museum. Yeah this wasn't gonna end well.

We walked to the end of the entrance, thinking that the old crone was going to make us buy a shirt to replace Nancy's wet one but that seem to not be the case because they walked right passed the gift shop.

_Something's wrong. How far into the museum does she need to take us to bitch at us?_ Naruto thought as they walked deeper into the museum. He looked to that Percy had the same thoughts as him.

Our small group made it back to the Greek and Roman gallery of the museum to find the place completely empty. Then we heard her growl as she looked at the marble picture of the Greek Gods. "You boys have been making trouble for us." She said suddenly. This made us look at her oddly. Percy was thinking about the cheat sheets he's been selling while Naruto was thinking about his deal with the cafeteria lady to import ramen into the school. "Well?"

"Uh, I am not sure what you are talking about." I replied smoothly.

"Ma'am, I don't…" Percy started but the old crone didn't let him finish.

"Your time is up!" She hissed ominously. Then shit hit the fan. Her eyes began to glow like barbeque coals. Her fingers stretched, into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She was not human that was for sure. She was pretty much an old bitch with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs and it seemed that she we were her next meal.

"Hey Percy, did the ugly old hag turn into an even uglier old hag." I whispered to Percy. Percy's eyes widened as he stared at the messed up form of a demon. That is when the cavalry arrived, because Mr. Brunner, who had been reading a book at the entrance, was at the entrance of the gallery with a pen and red fighting gloves similar to Ryu's in his hands.

"What ho, boys!" The man yelled to us as he threw the items.

That was when the old crone lunged at Percy. Percy, out of reflex rolled out of the way. The crazy bitch then went to impale me with her hands. I caught her outstretched hands, it was surprising how strong the old crone is and threw her against a statue, crumbling on top of her. Percy caught the pen, where it had turned to a goldish sword. I flipped out of the way of Miss Dodds' claws that was about to pierce my back.

Miss Dodd's eyes were onto me as I rolled behind a pillar.

I lunged out of the way as the pillar broke from the devastating swipe from old and leathery. I rolled over to where Percy was and looked at Miss Dodds. She was getting up from her strike. Percy spun his sword in hand, and I raised my fists up in a boxing stance. She gave a blood-curdling scream then she charged at us. We side-stepped the attack and Percy slashed her. The old crone burst in a shower of yellow powder. It was like she vaporized on the spot with nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech that sent chills up our spines. There was an evil chill in the air, like those creepy eyes were watching their every move.

We were now alone in the gallery once more. We looked back to our weapons and were a bit surprised to find something different in our possession. Percy had a gold ballpoint pen where I had a black wrist band with the guitar attachment on it.

"Okay…." Naruto said out loud, "Let's get back to the others….fighting a monster isn't something you do everyday…"

"Right." Percy agreed when he saw that Mr. Brunner was not in the room they were in.

Back outside, it had started raining. Grover was using his museum map as a tent to keep himself from getting too wet, while Nancy was still wet from earlier. She looked to them and smirked. "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butts!"

"Who?" Percy let out. I had to give to Percy, he sure knew how to act. The mist covered for us nicely.

"Our teacher, duh!"

We just nodded asking who that was but all she did was walk away. They asked Grover where the old crone was, but he just gave them an odd look and asked, "Who?" But he did pause first before saying it, he mostly likely knew we fought a Fury.

"Never mind." Percy said. He brushed the hair out of his face in annoyance while thunder rumbled overhead.

Shaking my head, I lead Percy over to Mr. Brunner, who was under a red umbrella reading his book, like he never moved. He looked up distracted and asked, "Ah. My pen and good luck charms. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson." He said as Perccy handed the pen to him.

"Sir," Percy started, "where is Miss Dodds?"

"Who?" He said with a blank face.

"You know, the old cro- chaperone, the pre-algebra teacher." Naruto explained.

"Boys, there is now Miss Dodds on this trip, nor is there one in the school. Are you boys feeling alright?" He asked concerned. We just waved him off and walked away.

"So Percy," I grinned. "Allonsy!"

He just groaned as he knew what I was referring to. Hey, time lords have awesome catch-phrases.


	2. When I Buy An Apple from Fate

**Well this is a more revised chapter and I'm sorry to all my faithful readers of my other stories but I have been lazy and I'm trying to get back in the swing of things so please stay tuned.**

* * *

**When I Buy An Apple From Fate**

After the battle with the old crone, life was back to normal. For the rest of the year we weren't really that put off about everyone not remembering the ancient bat well we really didn't care. In her place was a very perky blond woman names Mrs. Kerr, she was a better replacement. Every now and then we would ask Grover where Ms Dodds was, just to mess with him. He would always hesitate before denying it though, I felt really sorry if he ever had to lie to his girlfriend.

Anyway, the freak storm continued and he heard that a lightning bolt almost hit Sally but she said it was fine and that she had passed her NYU exams. I could hear Percy cussing loudly at Zeus when the phone call finished. Luckily, our pad was safe because lightning struck other places as well, the torch of Lady Liberty, the empire state building and my favourite taco-stand. Damn I really liked those tacos. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy, which was scary in itself, luckily we didn't get hurt.

Percy started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time like there was a fly zipping around his head. His grades slipped from Bs to Fs and to me that was a bad sign. He got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. He was sent out into the hallway in almost every class. I was in some of his classes he was in and I felt the same way, I kept my cool though even if I had to a punch a hole in my dorm room to do it. Something odd was going on and we were somehow affected. Sometimes I found myself brooding, to my horror, and Percy destroying the training dummies we set up to practice our katas whenever he felt the urge 'to hit something'.

Though when Percy got in trouble for calling their English teacher an old sot, the school sent a letter to mom telling her that Percy would not be allowed back next year, his mood lifted….but just a little bit. I could tell Percy missed our mom because he hated the fact she could have been or worse, dead.

I sighed as the dreaded exam week was coming up soon and I, like Percy and Grover had to study. The horror…

* * *

The night before the exams started, we decided to have a study session at our dorm. Throughout the night, I could see that Percy was getting more and more agitated. Finally he threw his book across the room.

"Whoa, careful there you don't wanna turn into the Hulk, " I chuckled.

"Sorry but how the hell am I supposed to know the difference Chiron and Charon!" Percy banged his head against the door in resignation.

"Simple, one has an I and the other has an A in their name." I energetically said with smirk. Percy slapped his face and gave me a glare. "Ok, let me help you then. Chiron, the one with the I, is a centaur and trains the great heroes and some gods. Then we have Charon, the one with the A, he is the ferry man of the dead who is really cheap if you want to make it to the underworld."

"Really? You give them a short description of what they do then wrap it with an insult if they piss you off?" Percy moaned as he lied on his bed contemplating if he should skip the exams altogether.

"Hey I know the guy." I said to him. "C'mon man you should know this stuff."

"Yeah." Percy said. "Well I'm gonna ask for more stuff for the exams. I think I should go see Mr. Brunner, he might have a way that can help me remember."

"Want me to come?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine besides what's the worst that could happen," Percy replied and got up to get his book. I just stared in horror as my best friend said the forbidden words.

"You know what, I'm going too I think I need some help too," I got up from my seat and took the gloves that Chiron threw to me… just in case.

We walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor. Three steps away from the door handle when we heard voices inside the office.

Mr Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said "... worried about Percy and Naruto, sir."

We slowed down and quietly leaned near the door.

"... alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and _they_ know too—"

"We would only make matters worse by rushing them," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boys to mature more."

"But they may not have time. The summer solstice deadline— "

"Will have to be resolved without them, Grover. Let them enjoy their ignorance while they still can."

"Sir, they saw her..."

"Don't worry," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince them of that."

"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."

"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy and Naruto alive until next fall—"

The mythology book that Percy had brought with him fell to the floor and my eyes widened in panic as all went silent. As soon as Percy grabbed the book, I grabbed Percy and we high-tailed out of there. Percy saw something larger than Mr Brunner come out of the room before we both vanished in the shadows.

A few seconds later, we were back in the safety of our room as I panted a bit.

"See, shit went down," I breathed trying to get my breathing under control.

"Yeah something big must have happened," Percy laid on the carpet floor, staring at the ceiling.

"Well we can worry about that stuff later." I picked up the mythology book on the ground. "We still got the exams."

Percy paled and then hung his head, once again reminded of the exams and why we went down there in the first place. "I am so screwed."

Just then Grover walked in like nothing had happened. "Hey, how are you guys doing on the studying?" When they both hung their heads and didn't say anything, he got worried. "You guys ok?"

I answered, "Yeah, we are so screwed."

* * *

The next afternoon, we finally got out of the exams. An exam that went for three hours. A THREE FUCKING HOUR LATIN EXAM! "Three hours of that madness!" I cried as I embraced sweet freedom.

"Ugh, my eyes are swimming with all the Greek and Roman names that I misspelled." Percy rubbed his head hoping to stem the headache that came from the horrid exams. Unfortunately, Mr Brunner called them back in.

Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... it's for the best." He then turned to me and asked. "What about you?"

"Well, I am split between staying here for Grover's sake or going where ever Percy goes so he won't be the only new kid. I don't know, Percy's my bro."

"I see." Mr Brunner commented. "I guess this place is not the right place for you boys then. It's only a matter of time."

I glimpsed at Percy sadly to see that Percy was upset. I mean, his favourite teacher at this shitty school and in front of the whole class, was telling him that he couldn't handle it here. This got me pissed. Percy was my best friend after all.

"No, no," Mr Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Percy and neither are you Naruto. That's nothing to be—"

"Don't worry," I blurted. "We get that a lot. Thanks, sir, for reminding us."

"Percy—" He called out but Percy was already out the door.

I looked from the door to Mr Brunner and sighed heavily. "Way to choose to go Mr Brunner." I said as I left to chase after his friend.

On the last day of the term, I watched as Percy shoved his clothes into his suitcase. We listened to the other guys brag about where they were going this summer. Those idiots may be juvenile delinquents, but they were also rich juvenile delinquents. One of them asked us where we were going.

"My home in the city for the summer." Percy replied.

"Same here." I said nonchalantly, eating my cup bowl of ramen.

"When did you get here?" Percy asked while the others went back to what they were doing, as if the two didn't exist since they were nobodies to them.

"When you were brooding," I slurped the last noodles while pointing my chopsticks at him. "Don't ever brood, doesn't suit you.

"Oh." Percy replied. "Thanks then."

"So you ready to go?" I said with my backpack resting on my shoulder, throwing the empty ramen cup into the bin.

"Yep."

We were both on the bus driving away from the school when I grinned as an explosion took place.

"You didn't…" Percy groaned.

"I don't know what you're talking about. The good thing is you won't be seeing Jabba the Hutt." My grin broadened. If you saw Yancy Academy right now, you would only see orange as everything was covered in orange, from classrooms to teachers and students like Nancy Bobofit especially Nancy.

We were dreading how we were going to say good bye to Grover but luckily for us, he was on the bus we were on. The whole bus ride, I saw that Grover was very fidgety, like he was a rattling china in an earthquake. His eyes would occasionally look at us then left and right to check if monsters weren't there.

Percy was getting annoyed by it and he blurted out, "Looking for Kindly Ones?" I smacked his head while Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha—what do you mean?"

We confessed about eavesdropping on his and Mr. Brunner's conversation the night before the exams.

Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?"

"Oh ... not much." Percy started off nonchalantly. "What's the summer solstice dead-line?"

"Pretty much everything," I smirked.

He winced. "Look, guys ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers ..."

"Grover/Bro-"

"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you guys were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ..."

"Dude you suck at lying." I blurted out making Grover sputter and his ear turn pink. "Look we wanted to mess around with you that's why we only told you about the 'Kindly One'."

He sighed in resignation before he fished out a couple of grubby business cards. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer." The card was in fancy script, which was murder on Percy's dyslexic eyes, but for me it was perfect since Hades said Apollo owed him for something and he made some medicine for dyslexia but it couldn't cure ADHD. The cards read:

_Grover Underwood_

_Keeper_

_Half-Blood Hill_

_Long Island, New York_

_(800) 009-0009 _

"What's Half—" Percy started.

"Don't say it out loud!" he yelped. "That's my, um ... summer address."

Percy looked at Grover sceptically with him still fidgeting.

"Okay," he said. "So if I want to come visit you."

He nodded. "Or ... or if you need me."

"Uh…Why would I need you?" Percy said slowly.

Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, guys, the truth is, I—I kind of have to protect you, both of you." He said making us look at him before looking at each other before we burst out laughing. He blushed brighter in embarrassment. We stopped laughing as Percy asked the serious answer.

"Grover," Percy said, "What exactly are you protecting us from?"

Before he could answer, there was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound bus over to the side of the highway.

After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that they'd all have to get off. All of us filed outside with everybody else.

We were on a stretch of country road—the stereotypical place to break down. I could hear the screech of an eagle with Grover jumping at the sound.

On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand.

"Talk about being in the middle of nowhere." I commented, leaning against the side of the bus. Raising an eyebrow I took a look at the fruit stand on the other side of the street. The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks they'd ever seen. These where no ordinary socks, they were as big as sweaters! Who wears socks that big?

The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn. All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.

The creepy thing was, is that they were staring right at me and Percy. "Talk about creepy." I shuddered. "Hey Grover…" Whatever I was going to ask died in his throat.

"You ok man?" Percy asked when he saw Grover's face.

We turned to Grover to see that all the colour had drained out of him, that and his nose was twitching. "Tell me, are they looking at you two? They are aren't they?"

"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?" asked Percy in a joking manner.

"Man I think those would fit a giant." Naruto laughed.

"Not funny you two. Not funny at all." Grover whined.

"What's eating you?" Percy turned to Grover. Grover only pointed to the old ladies and looked at Percy, his face stricken with panic while I crossed the road.

The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors—gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. They heard Grover catch his breath.

"We're getting on the bus," he told them. "Come on, Naruto."

"What?" Percy said. "It's a thousand degrees in there."

While Percy being the stubborn guy that he was refused to go into the sauna of a bus and Grover desperately urging in, I made my way to the fruit stand where I looked around. The three old ladies stared at me while I looked around the stall. Up close, I could see their eyes were milky white like they were blind their whole lives but it made them staring at me more creepier.

"Come on!'" I heard Grover yelling and saw that he was trying to pry open the door inside while Percy just stared incredulously at Grover.

"Hey uh can I get an apple?" I asked. They stopped knitting for a second before taking a shiny red apple from the stall. I handed them the money before the old ladies spoke.

"Child of Prophecy," The first old lady rasped.

"Soldier of the Six," The second old lady voice scraped like chalk on a board.

"Demi-god of Wrath" The third finished.

"The time shall soon be upon you."

"Where lives will be saved"

"Or souls will be lost."

"The fate of many rests on your shoulders, young hero."

"The choice is in your hands."

With that, they fell silent as they continued to knit their mammoth size sock. Never mind the fact that the fates just spoke to me. Demi-god of Wrath? Souls will be lost? This shit just got real.

I walked back, a little shaken, Grover finally pried the door open and we clambered in the metal sauna. I didn't notice the way Grover paled even more or the small surprise that flashed across my friend's face. The words they said still unsettled me.

At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment, the bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life and everyone cheered. "Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"

"Oh just in time." I drawled taking a bite out of the apple, walking to the back with Percy.

Once the bus got going, Percy got all feverish like he got the flu while I started sweating heavily and my apple starting rot from the heat. Grover was not any better but he was chatting his teeth like he was cold.

"Grover?" asked Percy.

"Yeah?"

"What are you not telling us?"

Grover dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, what did you two see back at the fruit stand?"

"A few old ladies with way too much time on their hand." I replied while throwing the apple core outside the window.

"Yeah." Percy smirked but lost it at Grover serious face. "Wait, they're not like Miss Dodds are they?"

The look he gave them made it seem worse. It was.

"Just tell me what you saw."

"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn." Percy shrugged, like it was nothing then he stopped before his mouth twisted in a perfect 'o' as the horror of what transpired dawned on him.

"No." Percy said slowly. "It can't be!"

"I'm afraid so, you saw them." Grover just looked down as Percy was still processing this new information.

"Well, shit." Both nodded in unison, ironically accepting their fate.

* * *

**Omake**

'Trust me this will be awesome.' Naruto tried to get Percy pumped up for this as he held a video camera to record the most important event in history.

'This is the dumbest idea you have ever had and I'm the dumbest guy for trying it.' Percy was on his skateboard holding a ping pong ball in his hand.

'Alright I'm recording." Percy rode the ramps in the park, grinding on railings, performing awesome flips and he prepared to throw the ping pong at the pots and pans that were laid across the park. The ball sailed through the air as Naruto gave the camera to Percy jumping on his pogo stick. The ball ricochet off a lot of objects before landing on the gutter of the building.

Naruto continued to jump on his pogo stick watching as the ball fell through a hole and he flipped in the air hitting the ball with the end of the pogo stick before it landed in the red cup on a skateboard that rolled by.

'WHOO! I told you that would work!'

'Uh Naruto...'

'See this is a gonna be number #1 on youtube!

'Naruto.'

'I can already see the millions of views, this will go viral!'

'Naruto!'

'What?'

'You never pressed record...'

'FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!'

* * *

Please leave a follow or favourite and if you can spare a minute a review. Makes me feel the warm and fuzzies. Sage Out!


	3. A Weather's Mood Swings

**Hello guys and welcome to the third chapter of this thing I got going, the disclaimer is that I don't own Percy Jackson or Naruto. Enjoy the story that has been imagined by this guy.**

* * *

**A Weather's Mood Swings**

They sat on the bus waiting to get home. They were amused for the first fifteen minutes of Grover being freaked out then it got sad. Really sad. When they finally got to the stop, Grover booked it to the toilets, they both knew that Grover's bladder acted up whenever he got upset. They simply just walked to their apartments leaving Grover.

Hey it may look like a dick move but his constant worrying was getting annoying. I know that we would meet up with him later on, it was fated so to speak. They arrived at their apartment, it was nice and quaint. It was a penthouse apartment equipped with all the regular rooms plus a man cave and all those other fancy stuff.

Bounding up to us when we came to the front door was our dog. She was a 5 year old German Shepard and a big part of their lives when Naruto found her on the street. She greeted them with slobbering licks to their faces as they laughed happily. Sally greeted them with big motherly hugs.

"Oh it's been so long you two. Percy, you've grown so much since Christmas." She kissed his forehead and looked to me.

"I hope you've been keeping out of trouble, Naruto," She said half-seriously, half-jokingly. He just gave her a toothy grin in return.

"Well I tried."

She shook her head and turned to meet us with packed bags.

"I have a surprise. We're going to the beach." She beamed at us with a happy smile.

"Montauk?" Percy's body shook in excitement.

"Three nights – same cabin."

"Is Roxy coming along?" He motioned to the dog, whose tongue was out panting and her tail wagging behind her.

"Of course, she will," She said. They packed their stuff quickly and put them into the back of a 1978 Camaro, apparently Naruto won the car from a man he described as a shady and fat. An apt description as Percy recalled because he was there and what an odd combination he was always leering at Percy. Sally didn't question it. Well maybe a little but now she didn't need to buy a car anymore.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go," Naruto grabbed the bags and Roxy helpfully carried a bag as well.

* * *

Once we were there, we set our stuff in the cabins. We had fun playing in the water, we were in board shorts while Roxy sat on the beach with Sally. It turns out that Percy was really good at surfing, doing amazing tricks. I on the other hand had fun relaxing on my board, just staring as Apollo made his way over the sky. Roxy soon joined in on the action as she doggy paddled her way over to us.

They soon all sat around the campfire roasting hot dogs and a lot of blue marshmallows.

'Hey mom, how did you meet Dad?

'I was on the beach, right over there,' Sally pointed to the spot in front of the cabins. 'He was walking on the beach when I saw him. He was tall, handsome and powerful but he was gentle and you look so much like him.'

Percy grinned sheepishly.

'Anyway he was walking down that beach and I noticed that he was carrying a trident and those were my first words to him. We talked to each other that day and the day after then we fell in love a-and…' She blushed as she remembered more of the intimate moments with Poseidon.

'What Sally is saying is that they made you.' Naruto continued to chew on his hot dog, Percy's face was an odd mix of horror and amazement as he realised which bed he was sleeping in. Sally just blushed brighter becoming another light source right next to the fire. Roxy howled in the night almost laughing at her embarrassment.

'So Naruto what were your parents like?' Sally asked, hoping to divert the embarrassment to Naruto.

'Well Mom was kind and sweet but she had a temper when you angered her. She was a tomboy and a fiery redhead. She was awesome, one of the best moms on Earth.' Naruto shouted cheerfully. Sally smiled at his enthusiasm and Percy sat on the beach. 'Dad was cool as well, he taught me a lot of things we had fun together and he said it was refreshing not to be grumpy all the time.'

They shared a chuckle at that.

'Percy you got expelled from another school again.'

'I know, I'm sorry Mom it's just things has been….. tense lately.'

'Yes I understand what you're feeling and it's not natural so I've decided that both of you are going to a special camp.'

'You mean?'

'I'm going to send you to Half-Blood Camp.' Naruto could hear the courage and finality in her voice but he could also see the sadness and tears welling in her eyes.

* * *

It was storming out but both boys were sound asleep and they were having the same exact dream: It was storming on the beach, and three beautiful animals, a white horse, a golden eagle, and pitch black wolf were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf. The dog was barking and baring its fangs at both of them. Of course it would attack at certain times. The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagles wings. The wolf would then decide to claw at the eagle before biting the horse. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder. The voice sounded so ancient and evil. Percy and Naruto ran towards them, knowing they had to stop them from killing each other, but the problem was that they were running in slow motion. They knew they would be too late. They saw the eagle dive down, its beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes, while the wolf decided that enough was enough and his fangs were baring down on the eagle's neck. The boys screamed, No!

Fortunately it was just a dream and they woke up with a start like it was a nightmare. Unfortunately, it really was storming; the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. There was no horse, eagle, or raven on the beach, just lightning making false daylight, and twenty-foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery. Though everyone once in a while they saw that the lightning was covered in black fire or sometimes they also saw steaming hot water fly up into the sky, but it was a sickly black colour. Well then shit really got real now.

With the next thunderclap, Percy's mom awoke. She sat up, eyes wide, and said, 'Hurricane.'

Percy didn't doubt her words. Zeus was angry and so were his uncles if the unsual weather patterns were anything to go by. A desperate voice—someone yelling pounding on our cabin door. Sally sprang out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the lock. Grover stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain. But he wasn't... he wasn't exactly all human.

'Searching all night,' he gasped. "What were you two thinking?"

Mrs. Jackson looked at them in terror—not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come.

They boy were taking this in stride however because, instead of normal legs, Grover had legs that were like a goat's. Yeah crazy shit happened enough times to them that they became desensitised to it like COD.

"Percy," she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"

"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" Grover yelled. "It's right behind me! Didn't you tell her?"

"You mean the Kindly One you blabbed about or the old crones who are the Fates?" Naruto shouted above the noise, making Percy's mom widen her eyes in horror.

She grabbed her purse, tossed Percy and Naruto a rain jacket, and said, "Get to the car. All of you. Go!"

Grover ran for the Camaro—but he wasn't running, exactly. He was trotting, shaking his shaggy hindquarters. That would explain how he could run so fast when it was enchilada day. Roxy was bounding beside us as we got in the car.

"Seriously can't we have a relaxing vacation?" Naruto asked more to himself then to anyone. "But Grover exactly what is coming at us?" He never got an answer because Grover quickly got in the car, not hearing him. He growled in annoyance, he had a shitty dream, the weather was awful and something was chasing them. Yeah this was turning out to be one of the worst nights of his life. What's more worse than what he was experiencing now?

* * *

I would loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooove if you guys left a follow, favourite, review maybe some hot pockets. Anyway Sage Out!


	4. Are You Horny To Win?

**Hey what's up fans, readers and extra-terrestrials. I probably didn't spell that right. Anyway let's get into the chapter.**

**Deadpool: Hey asshole, when are you going to start on your other works?**

**Author: What the fuck? Deadpool? You're not even in this story or this universe.**

**Deadpool: Yeah yeah that's great, now what about the other fanfics?**

**Author: I've been busy?**

**Deadpool: Not good enough. (stabs his katanas in the author's feet and shoots him in the head)**

**Deadpool: Hahaha now I run the show!**

**Deadpool's yellow box (high-pitch voice): Oh goodie, we get to make shit up!**

**Deadpool's white box (deep voice): If you killed the author, who's going to write the fanfic?**

**Deadpool: Oh shit! Hey wake up! (slaps the author repeatedly) We'll be right back!**

* * *

**Are you horny to win?**

The group of five tore through the night going through the dark country roads. Lights cut through the darkness as the Camaro tore through the wind slammed against the car and the only thing that seemed to occupy the windshield was rain, rain and you guessed it more rain.

"So do you know each other?" Naruto asked Grover, his mood still irritable. Grover's eyes would occasionally flit to the rear-view mirror and he would turn his head around briefly. He was more jumpy than usual.

"Not exactly," Grover seemed to calm a little but he was still tense. "I mean, we've never met in a person but she knew I was watching you."

"So you're a satyr." Percy stated and Grover's ears turned pink at that. "Yeah, I- wait how do you know?"

"Mom told me," Percy just shrugged his shoulders. "And I knew for a while now, a long while."

"So all that Greek mythos or history was Mr Brunner preparing us for this."

"Pretty much."

"Mrs. Dodds was real and she was a Kindly One," Percy said.

"Of course."

Percy just ran his hands in his hair. "Why didn't you just tell us this Grover? We could've gone without the mysterious crap."

"Percy!" Apparently Percy's mother still paid attention as she admonished Percy for his language.

"Sorry Mom…"

"Besides we still have to get you to safety." Her attention now back on the road.

"Safety from what?"

"Oh you know," Grover started sarcastically. "Just the Lord of the Dead and some of his blood-thirstiest minions."

"What does Dad have to do with this?"

"He's your Dad!"

"Uh forget I said that?" Naruto held hope that Grover would forget what he said.

"No way!"

"Geez, you're yelling too much at least don't mention it to anyone okay Grover?"

Grover looked miffed at the statement before stiffly nodding.

"Let's recap then a Kindly One was after us, the old ladies cut the yarn and another monster is chasing us, does that sum up the freakish things happening to us."

Another nod.

"Sounds like a Tuesday, man I hate Tuesdays."

"Boys!" She pulled the wheel hard to the right and they got a glimpse of what's been chasing them through the storm- it looked big and hairy.

"What the hell was that!" Naruto exclaimed seeing that.

"Not friendly, apparently." Percy said, feeling like he dodged a bullet there.

"Whatever the hell that was, I guess we lost-"

He was interrupted when there was a blinding flash and he felt himself lurch from his seat as everything slowed down in that moment. Sally was holding on to the wheel, her knuckles were white from gripping it as she was in the middle of turning it. Percy was in mid-air shock was visible on his face as the seat belt kept him tied to his spot. Grover was holding Roxy tightly to his form, fear was quite evident in his face. Then the car exploded.

Percy woke up and pried himself from the seat some glass shards were imbedded into his arms. His mother called out to him. 'I'm fine Mom just a little scratch.' He pulled out the shards with a wince.

Naruto muttered something along the lines of 'fan-freaking-tastic' the car was still intact stuck in a ditch, Roxy whimpered being held closely by Grover who was moaning about food in his sleep.

"Percy, Naruto," Sally called out to them. "We have to…" Lightning flashed that moment to illuminate a shadowy figure through the muddy window.

"Time to go." He said once realising the situation was about to get more dire if they stayed any longer.

Not needing to be told twice, they all made their way hastily out carrying Grover.

'When you get out of the car, run to the big tree on the hill!' She yelled pointing to the tree. They couldn't see until lightning ever the light bulb showed the tree and boy was it big!

"Get over the hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down the valley. Run and don't look back. Shout for help. Don't stop until you reach you the door."

"Mom, you're coming too."

"Yeah, we can't leave you." Naruto grunted as he lugged Grover on his shoulder and Roxy was by Naruto's side apparently uninjured from the crash. The creature was getting closer and its footsteps louder. It was huge and furry!

"Holy…" Percy trailed off seeing it come closer.

"There's nothing holy about that creature." Sally was able to shout that out over the rain.

"He doesn't want _us_," Sally stressed out. "He wants you two and besides I can't cross the property line."

"But…" The boys started.

"No buts now hurry."

Percy got angry at that statement and he helped his mom up. "There's no way I'm leaving you now come on."

Naruto just smiled at the sheer stubbornness in Percy's voice before they made their way up. Naruto looked back to see that the creature was gaining speed. 'What the hell… does he spend all his time lifting!?' He commented all the bulging muscles.

Percy blinked recognising it from the horns, fur and bulging muscles, "That's-"

"Pasiphae's son,' she bowed her head. 'I'd wish I'd known how badly they wanted to kill you."

"But he's the Mino-"

"Don't say his name," She warned, her tone serious. "Names have power."

He knew what this creature was, a monster called the Minotaur. It may be strong but if he was right then it would be dumb as well. It could only rely on its sense of smell and in this weather they had a chance but that was evaporating quickly if they didn't get to safety sooner.

The bull-man thundered with rage, venting its anger on the car before it rolled down the road, the Camaro exploded in a ball of fire and scrap metal.

"There goes the family car." Percy sighed, carrying his mother up the hill.

"Well, at least we have insurance." Naruto muttered.

"Boys," Sally said. "When sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way – directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mom."

"Got it."

The bull-man snorted in rage and was stomping uphill towards them. Sally demonstrated first by rolling out of the way, followed by Percy who didn't flinch as the bull-man came trampling towards him. Trampling towards him. Shit!

Naruto barely rolled out of the way with Grover on his shoulder and Roxy running to the other side. He ordered Roxy to stay and keep Grover safe. The bull-man got his horns stuck in a tree while Naruto made a break for the giant pine tree laying Grover against it before rushing back to help Percy and his pseudo-mother. He couldn't let his brother and mother-figure die!

"Let's go before it gets any worse!" Right as he said that, the bull-man got his horns free from the tree.

"The fates love proving me wrong don't they?" He shouted in frustration.

'You make it too easy.' Percy joked, running for their lives to the tree. They reached hill and noticed a valley below them and the yellow lights glowing from the farmhouse. At this rate, they won't make it!

"Run, Percy!" Sally called out from behind. "I can't go any farther. Run!"

And in that moment shock and fear filled their beings as the Minotaur caught up to them and caught Sally by the neck as she tried to escape the last time.

"MOM/MOM!" They screamed.

She struggled in the minotaur's gripping before giving them one last look, choking out her last word: "Go!"

With an angry roar, the monster closed his fist around Sally's neck, and she dissolved before their eyes, melting into light and in a flash she was… gone.

Shock and fear was replaced with anger as their eyes shone briefly in that moment, a thrumming of energy vibrating off them on the surface of their skin. The Minotaur was going down. Hard. The Minotaur made his way over to Grover sensing easy prey with Roxy in front of Grover, snapping her jaws and barking loudly.

"Hey you bastard over here!" Naruto yelled, catching the Minotaur's attention on him. Naruto took off his jacket and shook it like a matador. The Minotaur snorted once again before charging him. Naruto side-stepped at the very last second fooling the Minotaur but he didn't have time to think about that before his face was slammed on the side by Percy's sneaker. The Minotaur flew into a tree knocking it over, before he was viciously assaulted by Naruto who was caving his face in holding the bull down by its arm with his foot.

"YOU SONOFA BITCH!" He repeated each word with each fist making burying the Minotaur's face further. The Minotaur grabbed his leg and flung him across the forest impacting harshly against the tree, he gritted his teeth, a trail of blood on the side of his face struggling to stand.

The Minotaur charged, bellowing in fury with his black eyes full of hate, ready to skewer Naruto. In all of Naruto's year, he would say that this was Percy's proudest and stupidest moment when he jumped on top of the Minotaur's neck. The bull-man tried to shake him off, he wildly tried to grab him but Percy clung on tightly. Naruto seeing this opportunity put all his energy and punched him cleanly in the stomach, the monster doubled over in pain giving Percy the chance to jump off his neck, stomping on his horn that snapped off.

"RAH!" The Minotaur gave a growl of rage and pain before knocking them back.

"Percy I got a plan."

"Anything would be good right now."

"I'm gonna distract him you grab the horn and stab him, go for the head."

"Hey asshole over here!" The Minotaur grunted again, charging Naruto while Percy ran and grabbed the horn. Naruto rolled away quickly, careful to avoid the arm that stuck out to the side trying to grab him. Percy was sneaking behind the Minotaur ready to drive the horn back where it belonged when he was swatted to the side by his bulky arm. Percy was knocked down to the ground, blood leaking cleaning from his head as held his ribs in pain.

Naruto was more enraged that his friend was hurt. His eyes flicked from blue to red, this time Naruto was charging the Minotaur and the energy that was coursing through his body pumped its way into his legs, jumping high in to air landing a blow to Minotaur's head and snapping the other horn off. The Minotaur backed away in pain. Naruto caught the horn, Percy stood next to him his eyes determined. In unspoken agreement they rushed at the bull. Naruto's horn situated between the Minotaur's eyes and Percy's horn was where the bull-man's heart would be. The monster stopped dead then began to disintegrate like crumbling sand that was blown away by the wind.

They collapsed on the ground.

"You look like shit, Percy." Naruto huffed breathing heavily.

"You smell like shit, Naruto." Percy was in the same position. The rain stopped but they could still hear the storm in the distance.

"Touché." They stood up weakly supporting each other, both carrying Grover with Roxy by their side whining at the blood on them as they made their way over to the hills, over the tree and to the front porch. Percy was barely hanging onto to consciousness, Grover unceremoniously dropped between them and Naruto collapsing to the floor on his back. Roxy barked loudly for anyone to come and help them. Naruto looked to see the familiar face of Mr Brunner and pretty blonde girl, whose hair was curled like a princess. They both looked down on us and the girl said, "One of them has to be it… they just have to."

"Silence, Annabeth," Mr Brunner said. "They're still conscious, bring them inside."

"Yes bring us inside, inside sounds nice." Naruto said before dozing off on the spot.

* * *

Naruto awoke but closed his eyes when he sensed someone entering. He cracked his eyes open when he saw the pretty girl spoon-feeding Percy something, talking to him and he was mumbling something before she sighed and came over to Naruto. Seeing a great opportunity for a prank, he evened out his breathing and pretended to be asleep. He could hear the clink of the spoon on the bowl and _feel_ something hovering over his mouth. He struck.

Mr Brunner came through the door to see Naruto awake with a bright-red slap mark and a grin on his face and a blushing Annabeth, who huffed and turned away.

"Mr Uzumaki, please refrain from doing any of your pranks here, we have enough pranksters as it is," Mr Brunner sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry about that, couldn't resist," Naruto still grinned.

"I can't believe you two were able to kill that monster." Annabeth shook her head still not believing it.

"Well you better believe it because we have proof." He showed her the horn that he still held on him. "Big and ugly's gone that's all that matters.

"So you know about everything don't you?" Mr Brunner stated.

"Pretty much and it's good to see you again old man." Naruto yawned, stretching his muscles.

Annabeth made to correct him but Mr Brunner chuckled at that and said, "Naruto here I'm called Chiron."

"Figures, you were keeping watch over us," Naruto said never breaking from stretching and warming his muscles. "So where's your horse-half?"

"This is a magical wheelchair that lets me hide my horse-half when I want to go out." Chiron stated.

"Makes sense, so where's Roxy?" He was answered with a happy and a slobbering lick to the face when Roxy pounced and licked his face all over.

"Hahaha, down girl," He rubbed the top of her head before she sat on top of Percy's bed.

"How long was I out?"

"You just got here last night! You shouldn't even be up!" Annabeth said, a little bit freaked out at his recovery rate.

"It's fine, I've taken worse bruises," He said, his bruises were still there but yellow.

"Ah yes," Chiron examined. "Annabeth will you please get me some ambrosia and nectar?"

She nodded and left as Naruto just stared fondly at the sight of Roxy sleeping near Percy.

"Oh and I almost forgot, here these are yours," Chiron handed the red gloves to Naruto. Naruto put them on, tapping the gloves together, his arms up to his elbows were covered in a golden metallic armour.

He looked at his hands again flexing them before tapping them again returning to the normal boxing gloves.

"Your father said it belonged to an ancestor of your mother," Chiron said, intrigued at the weaponry.

"My mom's?" Naruto asked, directing his question to Chiron who shrugged.

"I have no idea whose ancestry your mother has but it doesn't seem to be Greek that's for sure." Chiron stated. Naruto kept the gloves on and they did fit quite nicely. Annabeth came in with a bowl of golden liquid. He took a bite off it before freezing. Annabeth and Chiron were worried as he stayed still for an uncomfortably long amount of time. Then he spoke… loudly, "This tastes just like MOM'S RAMEN!" He cried happily munching down on the liquid. They sweatdropped at the scene.

"So how do you feel?" Chiron asked.

"Great like I can take on the world," He said, patting his stomach.

"Good I will have a camper show you to the cabins right now, Annabeth please look after Percy." Chiron ordered, while Annabeth ruffled Roxy's head.

* * *

Naruto had to admit this place was big. He could see the pine tree which wasn't all that far from where he was. He saw a bunch of cabins in a U shaped arc. Every cabin was different some just plain hurt to look at, like the shiny one.

While Naruto was distracted by the sights, Chiron called out to a girl he saw walking by, "Ah Clarisse can you come over please?"

The girl turned her head in their direction and she saw one of the new guys everyone was talking about, she smirked before walking over. Naruto was still distracted when he noticed the girl walking over him, she was tall, strong-looking and was probably older than him by a year and held herself like a fighter. (Leven Rambin) "What?"

"I would like for you to show Naruto to the cabins for a moment. Annabeth will probably show Percy the cabins when he wakes up."

"Fine, I gotta welcome the newbie anyway." She said with a smirk. Naruto knew that smirk, Percy always claimed that he would do something utterly humiliating to someone when he had that smirk and he guessed that this girl was the one who 'introduced' the new guys to the camps.

"Come on, runt!" She was already walking away when she called out. He followed her to the middle of the arc of the cabins near the bonfire. He waved at the girl that was tending to the coals. She pointed at the cabins. "Listen up, I'm going to say this once, there are 12 cabins in all. Each represents the Greek God it was made for. Their kids live in there. Since you and the other runt haven't been claimed yet, you both go to Cabin 12, the Hermes Cabin."

"And you're cabin is?"

"The God of War's cabin!" She said pointing to the red cabin.

"Ah." Was his reply.

"We have the other cabins. Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes and Dionysus." She said pointing to each cabins. They were indeed fancy cabins and the one that hurt his eyes was Apollo's cabin. They were great cabins as well for no one to use them and he wondered what happened to Hestia's and Hades' cabins.

"Any questions?"

"Yeah-"

"Good then it's time to 'officially' welcome you to the camp." Clarisse called out, making a lot of people turn and look towards them as they grimaced. Clarisse was breaking in another newbie. Even though Naruto helped in killing the Minotaur, they still felt sorry for him. Her arm was reaching out to grab his shoulder. Naruto, instantly on the defence, brought the offending arm down and his foot was behind Clarisse's before he gave a push and she fell on her ass. He brought the horn up to her neck, his eyes deadly serious and frightening to Clarisse as she saw him. He grinned before offering a hand to her.

"For a child of Ares, you sure have slow reflexes." He pocketed the horn. Clarisse shocked out of her stupor took his hand looking lost and confused. He nodded back to the big house and they began walking all the way back. Clarisse was deep in thought glancing at Naruto from time to time before shaking her head.

Chiron saw Naruto and Clarisse arriving at the Big House. Naruto was whistling a tune and Clarisse was not acting smug or arrogant in fact she looked like she had a -_Gods is she developing a crush over Naruto! Poor lad…_\- He was to going to find out the full story from the other campers and boy would he be surprised. "Since Percy doesn't seem to be waking up anytime today, feel free to explore the camp."

"Will do, see you later, Chiron," He saluted to Chiron and turned to Clarisse. "I'll see you later if you wanna 'spar', Clarisse." He smirked at her prompting her to turn away lest they see her blush. He walked around the camp and saw the netball bit, the rock climbing wall with lava coming down and some of the nymphs and satyrs who were waving at him. He came to a rest at the big pine tree so he laid against the trunk and dozed off.

* * *

Naruto wasn't going to lie whenever he had dreams, they would either be dreams of his childhood or dreams of ramen and there was this one time when he got eaten by a giant fox but this dream was a more vivid than he could remember.

He was in a white room with no doors only a table and two chairs where he was occupying one. The other occupant was what surprised him. She had shoulder length black spiky hair, electric blue eyes, with freckles under her eyes but mostly on her left and punk-style clothing. She was definitely beautiful in his eyes so Naruto did the only thing that his old teacher would do.

"Yo!"

* * *

**Deadpool: That's for never calling me to your fanfics (slaps again). That's because I get aroused when I slap people! (slap)**

**Author: Hey what you doing there Deadpool.**

**Deadpool: Bitch slapping my blow up doll. (shows the blow-up doll) Now answer the reviews! (points gun at me)**

**Author: K.**

**Bang!**

**RoyalTwinFangs: You're an okay follower nah I'm just playing you're cool.**

**0zeroomegaouroboros: Yes.**

**Dragon of Darkest Night: I pick Sea Turtles mate.**

**Cerulean Knight: Percy will be awesome and so will Naruto and he will be less of a whiny bitch and more masculine yeah chicks dig beaches.**

**FramedTitan: And the chapter loves you as well.**

**Deadpool: Hahaha we got through the chapter now when's the next one?**

**Author: In a year...maybe.**

**Bang!**


	5. Ramen, Peanuts and Coffee

**Ramen, Peanuts and Coffee**

* * *

"What? How did you get here?" The girl said shocked at the newcomer.

"I don't know, one minute I was laying against the trunk of this big-ass tree, next thing I know I'm here this room. By the way, not a big fan of the white maybe a splash or five of orange here and there." Naruto responded, already feeling the encroaching boredom get to him staved off at the prospect of the mystery girl in front of him.

"Well, I haven't tried to decorate this place since this is Limbo and my name is Thalia Grace." The newly minted Thalia said offering her hand.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki and a demi-god." He shook her hand and felt electricity go through his arm numbing it like one of those electric buzzers he used to prank people. "Wait this is Limbo huh never had gone to Limbo before, it feels…boring."

"Yeah you can say that." Thalia grumbled.

"So I'm assuming you must be a demi-god as well if the numbness in my arm is any indication then you must be Zeus' kid."

"Yeah." She scowled at his name. "So who's yours?"

"Well I'm Hades son and my best friend Percy is Poseidon's kid, guess our dads couldn't keep it in their pants after all."

"Wait you mean you're Hades and this Percy is…" Thalia grumbled rubbing her head to calm down the headache.

"Yeah we just got to the camp yesterday with a satyr named Grover."

"Grover!"

"So you've heard of Grover too?"

"He was the satyr who found me, Luke and Annabeth. How are they? Are they fine?"

"Grover's fine if he can race his way to the enchiladas, Annabeth seems to be a nice person from what I've seen and I've haven't seen Luke yet." He answered. "So how long has it been for you?"

"Five years." Naruto whistled at that.

"Well since you seem to be lonely and I can enter limbo guess I can keep you company." Thalia smiled at that, happy that she could get to talk to someone.

There was silence for a moment then they began to speak at the same time.

"So what's it like/Do you?" They both stopped and blushed.

"You go first."

"Well what's it like being Hades kid?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at that.

"I don't know, normal I guess he seemed to be alright, he was like a normal dad. If your dad was the sergeant that trained you when you've just enlisted into the army then yeah he's pretty normal. He seemed to mellow out when he met my mom."

"I thought your Dad was I don't know, dark and gloomy."

"Oh he was dark and gloomy then my mom kicked his ass and told him to stop being the depressed guy that he was and I'm pretty much the opposite of what you expect from a Hades kid."

"Wow, that's actually surprising so what was your question?"

"Do you like ramen?" Thalia stared at him in confusion.

"What's ramen?" And Naruto just stared at her in abject horror before he grabbed a hold of her shoulders with a desperate look in his eyes.

"You don't know what ramen is?!" Thalia was confused and scared at the moment.

"Wha- what's ramen?"

"It is the food of the gods."

"I thought nectar and ambrosia was the food of the gods."

"Shush, you're talking nonsense." She just giggled at his silliness.

"Well maybe when I get you out of this tree how about I take you out for ramen?"

"What like a date?" Her cheeks tinted a light pink but Naruto didn't seem to notice as he could taste the future ramen on his tongue.

"Yeah and I get to show you the joys of ramen." Thalia laughed at his statement before she hugged him.

"Thank you for being here," She gripped him a little tighter, unsure if he was going to disappear.

"Hey what are friends for? And don't worry I'll be back."

"You…promise?"

"An Uzumaki never breaks their promise." He gave a salute and his grin before disappearing not realising that Thalia's cheeks coloured even more.

* * *

"Ah what a great nap!" He could see Apollo's chariot dipping in the horizon so dusting himself off, he made his way back to the big house and saw Annabeth, Grover, Chiron and some others at a table.

"Ah Naruto glad to see you here," Chiron turned to Naruto as he approached. "First I would like to introduce you to these two."

Naruto looked at the surfer blonde with so many eyes on his body and blinked a couple of times before shrugging turning his attention to the old fat man. "These two are Argus and Mr. D.

Mr D stared at Naruto in boredom and flatly said, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

"Good to be here," Naruto responded in kind and nodded to Argus. He took a look at the old guy before coming to a conclusion that he must be a powerful god if his senses were right,

"I'm gonna take a guess and say that you are the Wine God."

"You're correct boy in knowing not to say my name." Mr. D had some respect for the new boy if only a tiny amount.

"Sup Grover how you feeling," He said casually.

"Better but it sucks that I couldn't help you out." Grover said glumly.

"Plenty of time later." He said.

A little later, Percy had woken up to the affectionate smothering of Roxy licking his face. Grover took him aside to explain the situation to him and he stared at what could be described as day-camp. Percy just face-palmed and sighed.

"It's too early to be dealing with this," Percy grumbled.

"It's two in the afternoon," Grover informed.

"I told you too early," He popped the bones in his shoulders and legs getting proper feeling back into them again. He went to the porch and wasn't surprised to see Mr Brunner there. He was smiling at him and had the mischievous glint in his eye whenever he decided to something sneaky like the surprise pop quiz where all the answers were B or the one time they had ultimate Frisbee. The whole session was dubbed 'Captain America: Fuck Yeah!'

"Mr Brunner, good to see you," Percy greeted.

"Good to see you too Percy, now we have four for pinochle and please call me Chiron, Mr Brunner is my pseudonym." He waved him over to the spare seat for him to the right of Mr D who looked at him with his bloodshot eyes and sighed heavily as if what he was saying next was a great favour to Percy.

"Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you." Percy got the feeling that he was forced into the job rather than offered into it so he extended the same gratitude to the man.

"Likewise." Naruto just chuckled at that while Mr D returned to the game.

"Annabeth?" Chiron called to the blonde girl.

She came forward and Chiron introduced her to me. "This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him and Naruto in Cabin Eleven for now.

Annabeth nodded "Sure Chiron." Percy examined the girl who took care of him and the first thing that came to mind was that of a typical Californian girl but what ruined the image or enhanced (?) it were her eyes, they were stormy grey and they seemed to be analysing him. He wondered what the first thing she was going to say were, they did beat the Minotaur after all, was it _You beat the Minotaur _or _Wow, you're so awesome!_ He suppressed a snort at that or maybe she's gonna say something embarrassing about me.

She looked at me and at the horn in my hands then back to me.

"You drool when you sleep." With that she sprinted down to get Percy's stuff. Naruto dropped to the ground laughing while Percy just slammed his head into the table and turned to Grover.

"Like I said, too early to be dealing with this." He mumbled something incoherent.

"Don't worry Perce. I'm sure you'll get your time to shine."

"DDR 2004."

"Okay a time to shine where she can see it."

"What happened in 2004?" Grover asked.

"Ah it's a long story, I'll tell it to you later." Naruto deflected the question.

"So Chiron, you work at a summer camp?" Percy asked, pulling up a chair.

"Yes well this is a camp for half-bloods like you, Naruto and Annabeth. It's a place of protection and where half-bloods can train in safety."

"Does it serve coffee?" Percy suddenly asked.

"Uh yes, this camp does serve coffee."

"Sweet." He nonchalantly chewed on some peanuts. Naruto could only shake his head at Percy's obsession with coffee and all things caffeinated.

"As I was saying you're not a normal human being, your friend Grover is Satyr and both of you killed a Minotaur which is an impressive feat but you may not know that there are other forces at work in your life. Gods – the forces you call the Greek gods – are very much alive."

"Kay."

"That's it, just kay. You're taking the existence of supernatural forces very well."

"Well I knew about this as a kid when Mom told me and really all the crazy stuff Naruto has done, I'm not so sure if there's any room for me to be fazed at anything. Frankly, this is all very whelming." He finished that by popping another peanut into his mouth.

"Well I can say that this is one of the first times that someone has accepted this wholeheartedly, I find it refreshing."

"I believe I win." Dionysus interrupted.

"Not quite, Mr D," Chiron said. He set down a straight, tallied the points, and said, "The game goes to me."

Percy thought Mr. D was going to vaporise Chiron with his eyes but sighed deeply through his noes as if he was used to being beaten by the Latin teacher. He got up, and Grover rose too.

"I'm tired," Mr. D said. "I believe I'll take a nap before the sing-along tonight. But first, Grover, we need to talk, again, about your less-than-stellar performance on this assignment.

Grover's face beaded with sweat and Percy couldn't but feel sorry for him. "Y-yes, sir."

Mr. D turned to the boys. "Cabin eleven, Percy Jackson, Naruto Uzumaki. And mind your manners." He swept into the farmhouse, Grover's dejected form following along.

"Is Grover going to be okay?" Percy asked Chiron.

Chiron nodded, though he looked troubled. "Old Dionysus isn't really mad. He just hates his job. He's been… ah, grounded, so to speak, and he can't stand waiting another century before he's allowed to go back to Olympus."

"Mount Olympus," Percy said. "Is there a palace up there hidden under magic?"

"Well now, there's Mount Olympus n Greece. And then there's the home of the gods, the convergence point of their powers, which did indeed used to be on Mount Olympus. It's still called Mount Olympus, out of respect, but the palace moves, Percy, just as the gods do."

"So the Greeks are here, in America."

"Indeed, the gods move with the heart of the West."

"The heart of the what?"

"Percy, the west is just the major power in the world, they moved from Greece to Rome than another point of power now they're in America." Percy just stared at him before sighing.

"So where are we bunking?"

"You, Percy and young Naruto will be bunking in Cabin Eleven. There will be new friends. And plenty of time for lessons tomorrow. Besides there will be s'mores at the campfire tonight, and I simply adore chocolate."

And then Chiron rose from his wheelchair. His blanket fell away from his legs, but the legs didn't move. His waist kept getting longer above his belt. Then he saw the front of an animal, muscle and sinew under the coarse white fur. A leg came out, long and knobby-kneed, with a huge polished hoof. Then another front leg then hindquarters and the boys looked up at the horse-man before them.

"Damn." They whispered.

"What a relief," the centaur said. "I'd been cooped up in there so long, my fetlocks had fallen asleep. Now come, Percy Jackson, Naruto Uzumaki. Let's meet the other campers."

Percy just nodded and they followed in stunned silence of seeing the horse-man. Naruto whispered, "My little pony be damned."

* * *

**Rate and Review!**


	6. Plumber Powers!

**Plumber Powers!**

* * *

After Naruto and Percy got over the shock at seeing at actual centaur, they walked alongside him mindful of not walking behind him. They stepped in crap before and that was not a good day. They passed the volleyball pit and found the other campers nudging and whispering to each other. One of the campers pointed at the Minotaur's horn in Percy's hand while Naruto was idly digging his pinkie in his ear.

They kept walking to find that the other campers were older than them and the Satyrs were all wearing _orange_ Camp Half-Blood T-shirts.

"Love the choice of colour." Naruto commented with a big grin.

"You'd love anything if it was orange."

"Not true."

"Give me one thing you don't like that is orange."

"Spray tan."

"Fair point." Percy spotted the big house but what caught his attention was the shadow moving in the attic.

"Hey Chiron?" Percy slowly started. "What's up there?" He pointed towards the attic. Chiron looked towards the attic, smile fading and Naruto getting a weird vibe from the attic.

"Just the attic."

"You sure Jason Voorhees or his mother isn't hiding up there?" Naruto asked.

"No." Chiron said with finality. "Not a living thing."

"That doesn't make me feel any better, for all we know there could be a ghost up there." Percy nodded feeling that there was a distinct possibility that something was up on the attic.

"Come along boys." Chiron's tone was a bit forced now and they reluctantly followed. "Lots to see."

They walked through the strawberry fields, where campers were picking bushels of berries while a satyr played a tune on a reed pipe. Percy was watching the satyr work his magic as the bugs left the strawberries.

"You think we could play Hedwig's theme, I mean this is like the Hogwarts for demigods." Naruto idly commented. Percy couldn't resist the chuckle from his lips and his thoughts suddenly went to Grover, remembering their friend was getting chewed out by Mr D.

"Grover won't get in too much trouble, will he?" Percy asked Chiron. "I mean… he was a good protector. Really."

"I agree he didn't bring just one but two campers." Naruto added helpfully.

Chiron sighed. He shed his tweed jacket and draped it over his horses back like a saddle.

"Grover has big dreams, boys. Perhaps bigger than are reasonable. To reach his goal, he must first demonstrate great courage by succeeding as a keeper, finding a new camper and bringing them safely to Half-Blood Hill."

"But he did bring campers to Half-Blood Hill." Percy pointed out.

"I might agree with you," Chiron said. "But it is not my place to judge. Dionysus and the Council of Cloven Elders must decide. I'm afraid they might not see this assignment as a success. After all, Grover lost you two in New York."

"We were going to text him honest."

"Be that as it may there is also they unfortunate… ah… fate of your mother. And the fact Grover was unconscious when Naruto brought him over the property line. The council might question whether this shows any courage on Grover's part."

"Despite the fact that Sally erupted in golden dust, I don't believe that counts as death. It is kind of suspicious and he helped us get here. I know Grover and I believe he would stand with us in the face of death. He's a good guy, I know it." Naruto countered with passion.

"He'll get a second chance, right?" Percy asked.

Chiron winced. "I'm afraid that was Grover's second chance, Percy. The council was not anxious to give him another, either, after what happened the first time, five years ago. Olympus knows, I advised him to wait longer before trying again. He's still so small for his age…"

"How old is he?"

"Oh, twenty-eight."

"Wait, he's twenty-eight and he's still in sixth grade."

"Does that mean we can call him a man-child?"

"Not helping, Naruto."

"I couldn't resist."

"Satyrs mature half as fast as humans, Percy. Grover has been the equivalent of a middle school student for the past six years.

"That's horrifying." Percy whispered with wide eyes while Naruto shook his head of the traumatising image.

"Quite," Chiron agreed. "At any rate, Grover is a late bloomer, even by satyr standards, and not yet very accomplished at woodland magic. Alas, he was anxious to pursue his dream. Perhaps now he will find some other career…"

That's not really fair." Percy argued. "Was the first time really that bad?"

Chiron looked away quickly. "Let's move along shall we?" Naruto nudged Percy and mouthed the words 'later' still following the horse man.

"Ah here are the woods." They had reached the edge of the forest and saw that it was huge. It took up at least a quarter of the valley, with trees so tall and thick, you could imagine nobody had been in there since the Native Americans.

"The woods are stocked, if you care to try your luck, but go armed."

"Are we really going to play the pronoun game?"

"So anything could be in there and that's fair game. Sounds lovely." Naruto deadpanned.

"You'll see Capture the flag is Friday night. Do you have your own sword and shield?"

"Did it look like we were coming here with swords and shields?" Percy asked rhetorically.

"No." Chiron answered sheepishly. "I don't suppose you do but I believe a size five will do. I'll visit the armoury later. What about Naruto? You seem to be –"

"It's alright Chiron, I'm fine with fighting with my fists or any weapon that I can come across." So the tour continued, they saw the archery range, the canoeing lake, the stables, the javelin range, the sing-along amphitheatre, and the arena where Chiron said they held sword and spear fights.

"Sword and spear fights?" Percy asked. "Like Gladiator stuff."

"Cabin challenges and all that," he explained. "Not lethal. Usually. Oh, yes, and there's the mess hall." Chiron pointed to an outdoor pavilion framed in white Grecian columns on a hill overlooking the sea. There were a dozen stone picnic tables. No roof. No walls.

"This is awesome!" Naruto yelled, he could eat outside now after the fiasco trying to do a BBQ in New York.

"Chiron on the off chance it does rain where do you eat?" Percy asked looking at the place with a raised eyebrow. Chiron looked at him as if he had asked the most retarded question. He sighed before dropping the subject.

Finally they reached the cabins that Naruto has seen earlier. The collection of twelve cabins impressed Percy but damn did the gold cabin have to be so shiny.

Percy looked back at the building to get a better outlook at what was what. The cabins were arranged in a U, with two at the base and five in a row on either side. Except for the fact that each had a large brass number above the door with odds on the left side, evens on the right, they looked absolutely nothing alike. Number nine had smokestacks, like a tiny factory. Number four had had tomato vines on the walls and a roof made out of real grass. Seven annoyed the hell out of him. They all faced a commons area about the size of a soccer field, dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flower beds, and a couple of basketball hoops, which Percy smirked at, Blue Thunder was going to own their asses at the court.

In the centre of the field was a huge stone-lined fire pit. Even though it was a warm afternoon, the hearth smouldered. A girl about nine years old was tending the flames, poking the coals with a stick. Naruto couldn't help but find the girl familiar when she turned towards their direction. Her eyes momentarily widened before settling down as a small smile tugged at her lips before sorrow filled her eyes and she went back to tending the fire. Weird.

Percy looked to the huge mausoleum like cabins at the bend of the U and he instantly knew who they were for. "Zeus and Hera?"

"Correct." Chiron said.

"Their cabins are empty."

"Several of the cabins are. That's true, but no one ever stays in those two." Chiron explained.

"That's sounds like some wasted space." Percy was muttering underneath his breath as he looked towards a long, low and solid cabin that seemed to be extruding power as well. The outer walls were of rough grey stone studded with pieces of seashell and coral, as if the slabs had been hewn straight from the bottom of the ocean floor.

"She sells seashells by the seashore. The shells he sells are surely seashells." He was stepping towards the cabin almost in a daze. "So if she sells shells on the seashore." Percy took a peek inside.

Chiron said, "Oh I wouldn't do that!" But Percy had already looked in and seemed disappointed at what he found inside.

"I'm sure she sells seashells by the seashore." He walked back, disappointment evident in his tone.

"Selling seashells by the seashore is a shitty business investment." Naruto said dryly. Percy laughed a little at his joke.

Now most of the other cabins, however had a lot of kids for their cabins. _That's a lot of child support checks._ Number five was bright red, which did not have that great of a pain job, it was as if the colour had been splashed on with buckets and fists. The roof was lined with barbed wire. A stuffed wild boar's head hung over the doorway, and its eyes seemed to follow all that looked at it. Inside they could see a bunch of mean-looking kids, both girls and boys, arm wrestling and arguing with each other while rock music blared. The loudest was a girl maybe thirteen or fourteen. She wore a size XXXL Camp Half-Blood T-shirt under a camouflage jacket. She zeroed in on Percy and gave him an evil sneer. Personally, Percy didn't care he'd been dealing with evil sneers from Nancy on a daily basis. Naruto smiled recognising her.

"So I haven't seen any other centaurs?"

"No." Chiron looked down sadly. "My kinsmen are a wild and barbaric folk, I'm afraid. You might encounter them in the wilderness, or at a major sporting events. But you won't see any here."

"So that's who they were." Percy nodded to Naruto who nodded in agreement.

"You've seen my kinsmen?" Chiron said surprised.

"Yeah, we saw them at Wrestlemania 20." Naruto supplied. "Nice people, loved to party."

"You said your name was Chiron." Percy started. "Are you really…"

He smiled down at the boy. "_The_ Chiron from the stories? Trainer of Hercules and all that? Yes Percy, I am."

"But shouldn't you be dead?" Naruto asked putting it delicately.

Chiron paused as if the question intrigued him. "I honestly don't know about _should_ be. The truth is, I can't be dead. You see, eons ago the gods granted my wish. I could continue the work I loved. I could be the teacher of heroes as long as humanity needed me. I gained much from that wish… and I gave up much. But I'm still here, so I can only assume I'm still needed."

"Being a teacher for all time…damn that's depressing." Naruto understood.

"At times yes it can be but there are times when it feels good to be a teacher."

"Oh look," he pointed. "Annabeth is waiting for us." When they reached the blonde girl, it was at Cabin 11. The girl was reading a book that was not even in English. The thing was in Greek and it seemed to be about Greek Architecture.

"Annabeth," Chiron said. "I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take these two from here?"

"Yes, sir."

"Cabin eleven," Chiron told them, gesturing towards the doorway. "Make yourselves at home."

Out of all the cabins, eleven looked the most like a regular old summer camp cabin, with the emphasis on _old._ The threshold was worn down, the brown paint peeling. Over the doorway was one of the doctor's symbols, a winged pole with two snakes wrapped around it. A caduceus.

Looking inside, they both sweatdropped at what they say. It was packed with people, both boys and girls, way more than the number of bunk beds. Sleeping bags were spread all over on the floor. They were all in good spirits. Those standing up and bowing to Chiron didn't go unnoticed. Chiron seemed to be important. First immortality and now the bitches.

"Well Percy, Naruto. Good luck to you both and I'll see you at dinner." He then galloped away toward the archery range.

Turning back to the group behind them, they noticed that all the kids where sizing them up. Both stepped in through the doorway.

"As much as I like being stared like a piece of meat, I'd appreciate it if all the guys didn't." Naruto quipped. All the guys immediately turned their heads while a couple of girls giggled.

Annabeth announced, "Percy Jackson, Naruto Uzumaki, meet cabin eleven."

"Regular or undetermined?" somebody asked. Naruto and Percy knew who their godly parents were but decided to keep quiet. The reveal would make it more dramatic.

"I would say undetermined." Percy said flatly and there was a groan of annoyance from everyone in their cabin.

"This is the first time that I've disappointed a crowd in the first five seconds." Percy whispered.

A guy who was a little older than the rest came forward. "Now, now campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Percy, Naruto. You can have that spot on the floor right over there. It is pretty big so you will fit for now." The guy was about nineteen, and he looked pretty coll. He was and muscular with short cropped hair and a friendly smile. He wore an orange tank top, cut-offs, sandals and a leather necklace with five different-coloured clay beads. The only thing unsettling about his appearance was a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, like an old knife slash.

"This is Luke." Annabeth said, and her voice sounded different. They looked at her and it looked like she just got a blush and was working to keep it down. Seemed like she was into older guys. Her expression hardened when she saw them looking. "He's your counsellor for now."

"For now?" Percy asked.

"You're undetermined," Luke explained patiently. "They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travellers."

"Not to mention the god of heralds, feasts, athletics, language, the list goes on but my favourite is thieves." Holding a wallet in his hands as he talked. He gave it back to Luke.

"What? How, when?" Luke asked surprised.

"Magicians never reveal their secrets." He responded.

"So how long are we going to be here?"

"Good question," Luke said. "Until you're determined."

"How long will that take?"

The campers all laughed.

"So that long huh?" Percy sweatdropped. Naruto decided that maybe Cabins were a bit overrated.

"Come on." Annabeth told me. "I'll show you the volleyball court."

"I've already seen it." Percy replied dryly.

"Come on." She grabbed his wrist and dragged him outside. Percy could hear the kids of Cabin Eleven still laughing behind him.

When they were a few feet away, Annabeth said, "Jackson, you have to do better than that."

"I didn't know I was in a school play, did I mess up my lines?"

She rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath, "I can't believe I thought you were the one."

"Oh cool now I'm Neo, hey Naruto I'm the one now. I can dodge bullets." Percy said sarcastically to Naruto.

"Don't talk like that!" Annabeth almost shouted but managed to reign in her temper. "You know how many kids at this camp wish they'd had your chance."

"To be the one?"

"To fight the Minotaur! What do you think we train for?" The girl yelled.

"The Olympics." Percy quipped. Annabeth threw her hands up in frustration.

"Wait, didn't Theseus kill him in the labyrinth. So…" Naruto trailed off.

"Monsters don't die, Naruto. They can be killed but they don't die."

"That totally makes sense to me."

"Look, they don't have souls, like you and me. You can dispel them for a while, maybe even for a whole lifetime if you're lucky. But they are primal forces. Chiron calls them archetypes. Eventually, they re-form."

"So we killed one accidently with a sword –"

"The Fur… I mean, your math teacher. That's right. She's still out there. You just made her very, very mad." Annabeth informed them.

"How'd you know about Mrs. Dodds?"

"You talk in your sleep." Percy was in the corner rubbing small circles in the dirt with a rain cloud above him.

"Anyway you called her a Fury right? Hades' torturers?" Naruto asked while Percy kept mumbling. Annabeth glanced nervously at the ground, as if she expected it to open up and swallow her.

"You shouldn't call them by name, even here. We call them the Kindly Ones, if we have to speak of them at all."

"So what, is the Kindly One, she-who-must-not-be-named? They're not that terrible right?" Percy asked while Annabeth just gave him the look that said 'why did you screw us all?!'

"Why do we have to stay in Cabin Eleven, anyway? Why is everybody so crowded together? There plenty of empty bunks right over there." He said, pointing to a few other cabins.

"You just don't choose a cabin, Percy. It depends on who your parents are. Or… your parent." Annabeth helpfully explained to him.

"Is everything in this camp so needlessly complex?" Percy questioned rhetorically. "I know my mom is Sally Jackson, she's a writer or was a writer and she's seeing a guy named Paul. Oh man how am I going to explain this to Paul?"

"Percy, I think she's referring to your biological father."

"But he's dead. I never knew him." Percy said blankly.

"Your father's not dead, Percy."

"So he's a god? So how do I know I'm a demigod as you call it."

"Usually demigods are diagnosed with dyslexia and probably ADHD." Both boys thought back on instances where their dyslexia and ADHD acted up.

**Flashback**

And so class, to find x you must…" Percy was really trying hard to pay attention but the constant pencil tapping next to him was getting to him. The shuffling of feet of the guy in front. The whistling in the room and now everything was getting to him.

Ba-bump!

Ba-bump! Ba-bump!

The boys at the back scratching their chin. Now the girl on the far right yawning.

Ba-bump! Ba-bump! Ba-bump! Ba-bump!

"And so Percy can you tell me what x equals in this equation?" The teacher asked with his slow drawl.

"SHUT UP!" Percy yelled all out of a sudden before standing up straight and running out the classroom. Everybody looked at Percy rushing outside the class.

Naruto was trying to read the words and numbers on the boards but was finding the floating storm of letters and digits to be incredibly distracting.

"Yeah there's no way I'm reading that." He thought.

Flashback End

"It's a good thing I got my dyslexia cured I swear my eyes were going on strike." Naruto thought, glad that the floating letter and numbers stayed in their place.

"Ok… so the ADHD what's up with that?"

"Simple… they are your battle reflexes." Annabeth stated. "It's a good thing you had that because if you didn't, you would not have survive the Minotaur, much less eaten the Ambrosia and nectar."

"The stuff you fed me right?"

"Mom's ramen/Mom's cookies." They both said sadly.

"Well… those are the signs, you two are definitely demigods." Annabeth said but before she could say anything else, she was interrupted by someone familiar to her and Naruto.

"Well! A newbie!" A voice called out. Percy turned around lazily to see the big girl he saw in the Ares cabin come swaggering towards them. She had three other girls behind her, all big and tough, all mean looking and all wearing the same camo jackets.

"Clarisse," Annabeth sighed also noticing the looks. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?"

"Sure, Miss Princess," Clarisse grinned cockily. "So I can run you through with it Friday night."

"Erre es korakas!" Annabeth said, which was Greek for 'Go to the crows' (what it meant: go to hell!). "You don't stand a chance."

"We'll pulverise you," Clarisse said, she looked over to the Naruto though there was some respect in her eyes when she looked at him and a bit of pink. "Who's the runt with you?"

"This is my bro, Percy."

"Sup."

"Yes, and I'm sure Naruto already knows this but this is Clarisse, daughter of Ares, God of War." Annabeth mumbled.

"The War God huh?" Percy said, looking disinterested.

Clarisse sneered and held up Percy by the collar. Percy's expression now held irritation. "You got a problem with that, Mr Oh-so-mighty?"

"No but it would be appreciated if you let me down now or else we are going to have a problem." His voice held underlying threat but Clarisse thinking that the newbie was trying to act tough ignored his threat. Clarisse growled. "We got an initiation ceremony for Newbies, Prissy."

"Percy."

"Whatever. Come on, I'll show you." Clarisse said as she dragged the boy to the bathrooms.

"Stay out of it, wise girl!" Clarisse growled as she and the others walked away.

"Naruto!" Annabeth rounded on her fellow blonde who looked interested in the situation but wasn't in any move to help him. "You have to help him!"

"Annabeth, Percy's pissed right now, I'd rather grab some popcorn and watch the show."

Annabeth and Naruto were watching by the door as Clarisse and her friends ridicule Percy pushing his head closer to the toilet.

"Trust me when I say that you have made me very angry."

With a roar and burst of strength the toilets exploded as water blasted the girls out towards the door.

The wind picked up, his hair flying all over the place and in an unearthly voice and eyes glowing with rage he roared to the heavens, "I am the supreme lord of the bathroom, you dare enter my domain!"

All of the campers looked fearfully at Percy's raging figure.

"You alright Percy?" And in the next moment, everything calmed down as his expression returned to normal before he clenched his fists. The toilet water from the girls dried out from their clothes and into went into the ground. He gave them one last look before spitting on the ground walking away for a moment to cool down. Naruto walked over and helped Clarisse up.

"Next time, watch out for the giant wave that's coming right at you." He chuckled, giving her a small smile before walking back.

"Yeah I'm fine." Waving off his epic rage moment as if it didn't exist.

"How did you…"

"Well if you piss him off he turns Avatar on you." Naruto answered as Percy walked up to Naruto. Annabeth stared in shock at what just occurred her mouth open like a gaping fish.

"Any reason why you didn't help me?" Percy said slowly, a smile was on his face but his eyes told differently.

"You could handle it and look you made every camper weary of you, I knew you would impress Annabeth." Annabeth looked flustered for a second before turning away, she looked between Percy and Naruto.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking," she began calmly, "that I want the two of you on my team for capture the flag."

"I'm thinking I should fine some coffee before I drench someone else in sewerage."


	7. Oh my various gods!

**Oh my various gods!**

* * *

The bathroom incident quickly spread through the grapevine and whenever they went some campers whispered and pointed at Percy murmuring things like 'Look it's the lord of the toilets' or 'the supreme lord of the bathroom is there'. Now normally people would have deflated at such a title but this was **Percy**…and he hung out with **Naruto…**on a **daily basis**.

"It's finally happened Naruto, they have recognised the awesome power that is shit-bending and now they have begun to fear me."

"There is something very wrong with that statement." Annabeth deadpanned.

They were shown more places: the metal shop (where Naruto had a maniacal grin and Percy had a raised eyebrow), the arts-and-crafts room (where Percy had a maniacal grin and Naruto had a raised eyebrow), and the climbing wall, which consisted of two facing walls that shook violently, dropped boulders, sprayed lava, and clashed together if you didn't get to the top fast enough.

They weren't impressed.

Finally, they returned to the canoeing lake, where the trail led back to the cabins.

"I've got training to do," Annabeth said flatly. "Dinner's at seven-thirty. Just follow your cabin to the mess hall."

"Hey Annabeth." Annabeth waited for him and seeing the apologetic face he was giving she was probably expecting what he was going to say. "I'm not sorry about the toilets." Or not.

"Hey, they had it coming, you don't want to mess with me without my coffee." He defended in answer to the incredulous expression she adopted.

"You need to talk to a therapist." Annabeth concluded seeing that the boy before her was certifiably insane.

"Oh we went to see one and they said that we were perfectly fine." Annabeth decided that it was not worth the time and migraine to try to understand them.

"Alright, all you need is to talk to the Oracle," Annabeth sighed.

"…Are you sure that's not a metaphor for a therapist?" Percy asked slowly.

"No you idiot, I mean the Oracle of Delphi!" Annabeth sighed exasperatedly.

She turned to see Naruto had stared into the lake to see him waving. At the bottom of the pier were two teenage girls, they wore blue jeans and shimmering green shirts, and their brown hair floated loosely. They smiled and waved at him, giggling to each other as Naruto gave them a lop-sided grin that made their giggling more intense.

"Don't encourage them," Annabeth warned. "Naiads are terrible flirts."

"Can't help it." He replied, smiling again with an easy grin.

"Since we are underdetermined, who's your dad?" Percy said, curious. If he noticed how her hands tightened around the pier railing then he didn't make a comment about it.

"My dad is a professor at West Point," she said, an edge in her voice. "I haven't seen him since I was very small. He teaches American History."

"A human huh."

"What? You assume it has to be a male god who finds a human female attractive? How sexist is that?"

"Okay first off, I didn't assume that your godly parent was male. I was asking who your father was. And second, I know you're not a children of a male god because you don't share qualities with anyone of them or their kids. At first I thought you were a child of Ares." Annabeth scowled but Percy continued.

"But by comparing you to them, I found very little similarities. A daughter of Aphrodite? Unlikely, judging from the fact that they care a lot about their looks and seem to radiate an aura of natural beauty and you radiate an aura of intelligence similar to the people from cabin six. How about a child of Demeter? Possibly but your appearance is too different and the fact that you have grey eyes also like the people from cabin six. Now you could be from Cabin Eight but with the fact that no-one appears to living in it then that possibility was eliminated." Annabeth's eyes widened at his explanation.

"So cabin six, with it coming up in my observations and that fact it has a coat of grey and an owl on top. The probability of you being a daughter of the Goddess of Battle and Wisdom given your behaviour and the questions you fired at us then it was a female god who probably found a human male attractive in some way or another. and now you're here. So no I do not assume, I theorise, I observe and then I make my conclusion. I don't skip the few steps just to throw out wild theories."

By now everyone was staring at the two while Annabeth was staring back at Percy with calculating grey eyes.

"If you'll excuse, I'll be headed off to find a caffeinated beverage before I find someone else who's going to experience the joys of a sewer bath."

With that, Percy continued on his self-imposed quest and Naruto just sighed at his brother's retreating back.

"Sorry about that, he gets like that sometimes if he doesn't get caffeine in his body. So do all the campers stay here for summer?"

"Some campers do. If you're a child of Aphrodite or Demeter, you're probably not a real powerful force. The monsters might ignore you, so you can get by with a few months of summer training and live in the mortal world the rest of the year. But for some of us, it's too dangerous to leave. We're year-rounders. In the mortal world, we attract monsters. They sense us. They come to challenge us. Most of the time, they'll ignore us until we're old enough to cause trouble – about ten or eleven years old, but after that, most demigods either make their way here, or they get killed off. A few manage to survive in the outside world and become famous. Believe me, if I told you the names, you'd know them. Some don't even realise they're demigods. But very, very few are like that."

"So are you a year-rounder."

Annabeth nodded. From under the collar of T-shirt she pulled a leather necklace with five clay beads of different colours. It was just like Luke's, except Annabeth's also has a big golf ring strung on it, like a college ring.

"I've been here since I was seven," she said. "Every August, on the last day of summer session, you get a bead for surviving another year. I've been here longer than most of the counsellors, and they're all in college."

"How morbid." Naruto said flatly. "Why'd you come so young?"

She twisted the ring on her necklace. "None of your business."

"Fair enough." Naruto stood there with Annabeth staring out into the lake enjoying the moment when Percy decided he found coffee and was holding a steaming cup in hand and walked towards them, a question on his lips as he approached.

"Alright quick question, Naruto and me-"

"I-"

"-I, can walk out of here anytime we want?"

"It would be suicide, but you could, with Mr. D's or Chiron's permission. But they wouldn't give permission until the end of the summer session unless…"

"Unless?" Percy took a long sip of his coffee.

"You were granted a quest. But that hardly happens. The last time…"

"What? Did someone die?" She was oddly tight-lipped and turned her head away. He raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry. Back in the sick room, when you were feeding me that stuff-"

"Ambrosia."

"Yeah that. You asked me about a summer solstice?"

Annabeth tensed. "So you _do_ know something?"

"No. Something pretty suspicious was going on in my old school when we overheard Grover and Chiron talking about it. Something about a deadline. What does that mean?"

"I wish I knew. Chiron and the satyrs, they know, but they won't tell me. Something is wrong in Olympus, something pretty major. Last time I was there, everything seemed so normal."

"You've been to Olympus?"

"Some of us year-rounders, we took a field trip during winter solstice. That's when the gods have their big annual council."

"So how did you get to Olympus?"

"The Long Island Railroad, of course. You get off at Penn Station. Empire State Building, special elevator to the six hundredth floor." She looked at both of them like they already knew this. "You are New Yorkers right?"

"So you're assuming that two demigods who have never been to or heard of the half-blood life knows how to operate the secret elevator in the Empire State Building to Olympus. Now who's the one making assumptions?"

"Right after we visited," Annabeth continued. "The weather got weird, as if the gods had started fighting. A couple of times since, I've overheard satyrs talking. The best I can figure out is that something important was stolen. And if it isn't returned by summer solstice, there's going to be trouble. When you came, I was hoping… I mean – Athena can get along with just about anybody, except for Ares. And of course she's got the rivalry with Poseidon. But, I mean, aside from that, I thought we could work together. I thought you might know something."

They both wanted to help but they were too hungry and food was a priority.

"I've got to get a quest," Annabeth muttered to herself. "I'm not too young. If they would just tell me the problem…"

* * *

Back at cabin eleven, everybody was talking and horsing around, waiting for dinner. While Naruto was playing darts with throwing knives that gave someone in the cabin a heart attack. Percy had just noticed that a lot of the campers in the cabin had the same features: sharp noses, upturned eyebrows, mischievous smiles. They were the kind of kids that teachers would peg as troublemakers. In a sense, they were sort of like Naruto, natural born pranksters. He was relieved that he was left alone for the moment as he sat down with his Minotaur horn.

The counsellor, Luke, came over. He had the Hermes family resemblance, too. It was marred that scar on his right cheek, but his smile was intact. "Found you a sleeping bag," he said. "And here, I stole you some toiletries from the camp store."

Percy rose an eyebrow, at his 'resourceful' he didn't question it and took the bag in hand. "Thanks."

"No prob." Luke sat next to him, pushed his back against the wall. "Tough first day? Though, unlike you, Naruto seems to be making himself at home."

"Naruto is great at adapting." Percy chuckled sadly. "Me, not so much. If I'm taken out of my comfort zone I become… edgy. I mean all this talk about gods, that's some reality shattering stuff right there.

"Yeah," Luke said. "That's how we all started. Once you start believing in them, it doesn't get any easier."

"So…your dad is Hermes?"

He pulled a switchblade out of his back pocket, and for a second Percy thought he was going to gut him, but he just scraped the mud off the sole of his sandal. "Yeah. Hermes."

"The God of Medicine, travellers, messengers."

"And merchants, thieves. Anybody who uses the roads. That's why you're here, enjoying cabin eleven's hospitality. Hermes isn't picky about who he sponsors."

"You ever meet your dad?" He asked, hoping if Luke ever met his own father.

"Once." Luke said but didn't seem to say more on that subject.

"So, I guess he claims all his kids." Percy said.

"Pretty much, but I was kind of wondering if Naruto was one of us. Apparently not as he has not been claimed yet." Luke said amused as Naruto was done with using them as darts and started juggling them, Percy looked away from Luke and chuckled at Naruto's circus act.

"Don't worry about it, Percy. The campers here, they're mostly good people. After all, we're extended family, right? We take care of each other."

"Clarisse, from Ares, was joking about me being 'Big Three' material. Then Annabeth ... twice, she said I might be 'the one.' She said I should talk to the Oracle. What was that all about?"

Luke folded his knife. "I hate prophecies."

"What do you mean?"

Luke's face twitched around the scar. "Let's just say I messed things up for everybody else. The last two years, ever since my trip to the Garden of the Hesperides went sour, Chiron hasn't allowed any more quests. Annabeth's been dying to get out into the world. She pestered Chiron so much he finally told her he already knew her fate. He'd had a prophecy from the Oracle. He wouldn't tell her the whole thing, but he said Annabeth wasn't destined to go on a quest yet. She had to wait until... somebody special came to the camp.

"Somebody special? You mean like me or god-forbid, Naruto. I mean, his brand of special, that's a bit overkill." Percy smiled only to catch a knife.

"I heard that."

"You know it's true."

"They just can't handle my awesomeness."

"I can see why you would say that." Luke smiled lightly at their banter.

"Oh ho trust me when I say that when he has the look, you'd better be far away from what he has in stored."

"Well don't worry about it," Luke said. "Annabeth wants to think every new camper who comes through here is the omen she's been waiting for. Now, come on, its dinnertime." The moment he said it, a horn blew in the distance.

Luke yelled, "Eleven, fall in!" The whole cabin, about twenty or so of kids, filed into the commons yard. They lined up in order of seniority, so of course Percy and Naruto were dead last, though Naruto didn't seem to mind and Percy just didn't care. Campers came from the other cabins, too, except for the three empty cabins at the end, and cabin eight, which had looked normal in the daytime, but was now starting to glow silver as the sun went down.

They marched up the hill to the mess hall pavilion. Satyrs joined the group from the meadow. Naiads emerged from the canoeing lake. A few other girls came out of the woods, literally. In all, there were maybe a hundred campers, a few dozen satyrs, and a dozen assorted wood nymphs and naiads.

At the pavilion, torches blazed around the marble columns. A central fire burned in a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Each cabin had its own table, covered in white cloth trimmed in purple. Four of the tables were empty, but cabin eleven's was way overcrowded. Percy and Naruto managed to squeeze in but there was no elbow room whatsoever.

The boys saw Grover sitting at table twelve with Mr. D, a few satyrs, and a couple of plump blond boys who looked just like Mr. D. Chiron stood to one side, the picnic table being way too small for a centaur. That made Naruto laugh some.

Annabeth sat at table six with a bunch of serious-looking athletic kids, all with her gray eyes and honey-blond hair, proving Percy's theory correct.

Clarisse sat behind them at Ares's table. She'd apparently gotten over being hosed down and then blow dried, because she was laughing and belching right alongside her friends.

Finally, Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion, and everybody fell silent. He raised a glass. "To the gods!"

Everybody else raised their glasses. "To the gods!" Naruto being Naruto, cheered loudly along with the rest of them while Percy did it half-heartedly.

Wood nymphs came forward with platters of food: grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread, and yes, barbecue! Naruto and Percy's glasses was empty, but Luke said, "Speak to it. Whatever you want—non-alcoholic, of course."

While Percy experimented with his Blue Cherry Coke, Naruto asked, "Orange Lift!" That made Percy laugh loudly. No matter what he and Grover did, they could never get the blond away from the colour orange and realised it was an exercise in futility. Then some food was passed to the two boys.

"Come on!" Luke called. They followed him to the bathtub fire and saw people throwing in a good portion of their food in it. "Burnt offerings for the gods. They like the smell." He murmured.

The boys gave Luke a deadpanned look. "You're kidding."

Luke's look warned them not to take this lightly, but they couldn't help wondering why an immortal, all-powerful being would like the smell of burning food. But whatever floats their boat, right? Luke approached the fire, bowed his head, and tossed in a cluster of fat red grapes. "Hermes."

While Percy made a silent prayer to Poseidon, he threw it in there and not much happened except for an odd smell of chocolate and fresh-baked brownies, hamburgers on the grill and wildflowers, and a hundred other good things that shouldn't have gone well together, but did. Percy looked oddly at it before letting Naruto have his turn.

Naruto threw his piece in there before the familiar smell of his mother's ramen filled the air. Then something weird happened, the fire turned pure black for a few seconds before turning back to normal. Naruto looked back to see that Percy and a lot of other people had seen it too. They all had their eyebrows raised high. Naruto, curious, threw another piece of food and prayed to his father to turn the fire green this time. He wasn't disappointed when it did. So he tried again but prayed to Hestia for rainbow colours. He was grinning when the fire did turn rainbow. Percy smacked the back of his head.

"Stop doing that." Naruto chuckled mischievously.

After that, they ate quickly, with Naruto finding his favourite food on the table, RAMEN! Of course it was only in one bowl, but he did not mind. The odd thing was that when he finished it, it came back! He could tick off having an infinite supply of ramen off his list of dreams.

When everybody had returned to their seats and finished eating their meals, Chiron pounded his hoof again for their attention. Mr. D got up with a huge sigh. "Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels."

A bunch of ugly cheering rose from the Ares table.

"Personally," Mr. D continued, "I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have two new campers today. Peter Johnson and Narado Uzamasi"

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto barked out, but Mr. D just smirked. He may like this kid but it was fun getting on his nerves. There was also laughter from the Ares table. Though it was for the fact that a camper had yelled at Mr. D.

Then Chiron mutctered something. "Er, Percy Jackson," Mr. D corrected. "That's right. Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on."

Everybody cheered. They all headed down toward the amphitheatre, where Apollo's cabin led a sing-along. They sang camp songs about the gods and ate s'mores and joked around. This made Percy feel more comfortable. He even laughed when Naruto decided to do a solo with a ukulele.

Yeah maybe camp wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Follow, favourite and review!

I am sorry that I have not updated in a while but here it is another chapter.


End file.
